A fekete drágakő jegyesei
by Arvael
Summary: Egy rég elfeledett ígéret, ami összekapcsol két személyt, akiknek látszólag semmi közük egymáshoz, azonban kiderül, mégis van valami: mindketten Naraku ellen fogadtak bosszút...[Sessh&OC]


_**A fekete drágakő jegyesei**_

Az eső lassan szitálni kezdett, miközben egy magányos alak körvonalai tűntek elő a félhomályból. Az eget sűrű esőfelhők takarták el, és – habár nappal volt – éjjeli sötétség borult perceken belül mindenre.

A vihar már napok óta készülődött... és most végre kitört. Sűrű esőcseppek verték fel szaporán a port, s a földút, melyen a nő közeledett, hamarosan csúszós masszává alakult. Ő azonban elszántan haladt tovább, vándorbotjára támaszkodva. Járása nehézkesnek tűnt, léptei egyre bizonytalanabbak lettek, ahogy telt az idő.

Egyszer csak elbotlott, azonban makacsul felállt és folytatta útját. Görnyedve járt, a levegővétel is nehéz volt számára. Arcán megfeszültek az izmok minden egyes mozdulatnál; ez is jelezte, mekkora fájdalmai lehetnek.

Az eső még kövérebb cseppeket öltött, mint eddig és immár szakadatlanul ömleni kezdett a baljós viharfelhőkből. Másodperceken belül eláztatta a nő ruháját és hosszú, ébenfekete haját sem kímélte. De ő ezzel nem foglalkozott, ment tovább, dacolva a természet erőivel és saját fájdalmaival.

Aztán térdei hirtelen ismét elgyengültek, ő pedig a sáros földúton térdepelve zokogni kezdett. Habár már kicsi kora óta arra tanították, sose mutassa ki az érzelmeit – hiszen az a gyengeség jele volt szülei szerint –, most mégsem törődött ezzel. Ahhoz túlságosan nagy fájdalmat és ürességet érzett a szíve környékén... és túl nagy bűntudat gyötörte.

Percekig megállás nélkül folytak le könnyei, aztán szipogva megpróbálta őket elnyomni. Szemében különös láng gyúlt, s ismét feltornázta magát. Már nem sírt, s az utolsó legördülni készülő könnycseppet is letörölte arcáról. Megint elindult.

A villám mögötte csapott le, így nem láthatta, viszont a dübörgő mennydörgés, amely megrázta a környéket, tisztán hallatszott. Kifinomult hallása miatt és elgyötört testének-lelkének nagyon fájt ez az átható hang, ami még egy halandó számára is erős volt.

Még akkor is visszhangzott a fülében, mikor újból térdre rogyott. Továbbra is nehezen, zihálva kapkodta a levegőt, kezét pedig a mellkasához szorította. A következő villámot, mely kettészelte a viharos eget, már látta, sőt, közvetlen közelről tapasztalhatta meg. Bár nem félt a villámoktól, most mégis rettegés költözött a szívébe. Ha ereje teljében lett volna, nem zavartatta volna magát miatta... de így a természet kényére-kedvére volt kiszolgáltatva.

Elhúzta a száját. Nem tetszett neki, ahogy a dolgok alakultak... Néhány méterrel mellette csapott bele a villám a földbe, neki pedig a legutolsó pillanatban sikerült félreugrania, az ellenkező irányba. A talaj ott erősen lejtett; ő pedig becsukott szemmel gurult lefelé a lejtőn, vándorbotját erősen magához szorítva.

Szerencséjére a villám nem érte el, viszont rendkívül kimerült, és jó néhány sebe felszakadt, ami éppen, hogy az előbb forrt be. A legnagyobb és legsúlyosabb sérülése pedig, amely a hátán húzódott, még intenzívebben vérzett. A fájdalom könnyeket csal a szemébe, de ő összeszorította a fogait... a gyermekkori nevelés eredménye volt ez.

Gyorsan leért a lejtő aljára, mire nekiütközött valami keménynek, pont a sérült hátával. Kinyitotta a szemét és kicsit oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy lássa, milyen akadály került elé. Egy sziklafal volt az. Egyre homályosabban látott, s érezte, hogy hamarosan elveszíti a tudatát. Utolsó erejével hasra fordult és körülnézett. Nem messze tőle egy barlang sötét bejárata ásított.

Remény költözött belé... ha addig el tudna jutni... azonban nem tudott. Alig mozdította meg a karját, a fájdalom átjárta testét és mindent elhomályosított körülötte. Úgy érezte, elhagyja minden ereje, s még egy utolsó, kétségbeesett kiáltás hagyta el ajkait... majd pedig minden elsötétült előtte és belezuhant a puha, mély feketeségbe...

Mikor magához tért, gallyak finom illata csapta meg az orrát és hallotta a közelében ropogó tűz hangját. Érezte a lángok melegét, de ő maga még mindig eléggé át volt fagyva. Óvatosan megmozdította egyik kezét. Alig akart engedelmeskedni neki; erőtlen volt még és az élet is épp csak pislákolt benne, akárcsak a nő testének többi részében.

Fogalma sem volt, hol van, de valami puha takaró alatt feküdt, melegben, és úgy tűnt, jó kezek között. Ez éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy kicsit tartósabban magához térjen, bár ereje még nem tért vissza teljesen.

Miután kinyitotta szemét, pislognia kellett párat, mire végre kitisztult a látása. Egy sziklafalat látott maga előtt. Ezek szerint a barlangban van. De hogyan került egyáltalán ide? Mielőtt még megkereste volna a választ erre a kérdésre és a hasonló több százra, amely most az elméjében cikázott, mély lélegzetet vett, hogy beszívja a gallyak illatát.

A mellkasába szúró fájdalom azonban rögtön eszébe jutatta, hogy mennyire megsérült és még mindig nem épült fel. Fájdalmas arcot vágott és felszisszent. Aztán pedig kezét odaszorította, hátha enyhíteni tudja a kellemetlen érzést.

– Magadhoz tértél – állapította meg egy nyugodt férfihang a közelében.

A nő ijedten rezzent össze a váratlan hangra és reménykedett benne, hogy az idegen nem vette ezt észre. Lassan arrafelé fordította a fejét. Az idegennek hosszú, ezüstösen csillogó haja volt, oldalán két kard is díszelgett és páncél védte felsőtestét.

Sok kérdés merült fel a nőben, de végül kiválasztotta azt, amire a legkíváncsibb volt:

– Ki... vagy te? – akadozva suttogott, nehezére esett kiejteni a szavakat.

Tisztában volt vele, talán nem épp így kellett volna elkezdenie, de ahhoz túl kíváncsi volt és a következmények jelen pillanatban a legkevésbé sem tudták lekötni a figyelmét. Azt ugyanis még ilyen állapotban is érezte, hogy az illető férfi egy szellem. Ez már a kinézetén is látszott, s ha mégis elkerülte volna valamilyen okból figyelmét mindenféle jelzés, figyelmeztetésül egyértelműen tudtára adta mindenkinek, hogy ő egy erős démon, az arcán lévő két bíbor méregcsíkpár és a homlokán ékeskedő kék félhold.

Egy hosszú pillanatig csend volt (olyan hosszú, hogy még a nő nyaka is elgémberedett, ezért megpróbálta az oldalára tornászni magát, hogy kényelmesebben lássa titokzatos megmentőjét, aminek végül az lett az eredménye, hogy visszahanyatlott a fekhelyére és ismét a plafont bámulta; még túl gyenge volt ilyenekhez).

– A nevem Sesshoumaru – válaszolta végül a férfi.

– Aini... vagyok – mutatkozott be a nő is, habár még mindig kissé szaggatottan beszélt.

Megint csönd következett. Méghozzá pontosan az a fajta kínos némaság, amit ki nem állhatott a nő. Inkább lehunyta a szemét. Még mindig ébren volt, de az álom ismét kezdett elhatalmasodni elméje fölött. Egy kérdést viszont még feltétlenül fel akart tenni a szellemnek:

– Miért segítettél? – szólalt meg Aini egy nagy levegővétel után.

– A botod végén, az a fekete drágakő...

– Igen...? – a nő számára elég nagy megerőltetés volt beszélni és most felháborodva vette tudomásul, hogy a démon elvárja tőle ennek ellenére, hogy harapófogóval húzzon ki belőle minden szót. – Hogy jön ez ide?

– Honnan szerezted? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

– Semmi közöd hozzá! – morogta Aini, nem erre volt kíváncsi.

Aztán vett egy mély, szaggatott lélegzetet és kifújta... végre egy kicsit lenyugodott. Elgondolkodott: _„Végtére is lehet, hogy mégiscsak volt valami kapcsolat a kérdése és a között, ami engem érdekelt. Meg aztán... azért megmentett vagy nem? Ennyit igazán elárulhatok neki..."_

– Bocsánat... – mondta ki végül halkan és sóhajtott egyet. – Apám kapta még hosszú évekkel ezelőtt a barátjától.

Aini azonban nem kapott választ. Utált bármit is feleslegesen csinálni, hát még bocsánatot kérni, ráadásul ilyen állapotban a beszéd sem volt könnyű számára. Mérgesen pillantott Sesshoumarura; de amint odanézett tekintetét felváltotta a zavartság jele. A férfi furcsán nézett rá. Aini legszívesebben odavetette volna neki, hogy „Most meg mi a fene van?", de sikerült visszafognia magát.

– Válaszolnál a kérdésemre?

– Hogy miért segítettem? – kérdezett vissza, mire a nő bólintott. – Az a fekete drágakő az apámhoz tartozott.

– Inutaisho volt az édesapád? – pislogott rá Aini, mire ő bólintott. – Apa és ők jóban voltak...

– Úgy van – biccentett a démon. – Te pedig Dél hercegnője vagy...

Aini visszafordította a fejét. Megint nagyon kimerült és válaszolni sem volt kedve, így ismét lehunyta a szemét.

– Tehát ezért segítettél... – motyogta még félhangosan. – Akárhogy is, köszönöm.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt, csupán a gondolataiba mélyedve nézte őt. Az esőcseppek egyenletes dobogása pedig ismét álmot hozott a nő szemére.

Mikor Aini felébredt, senki sem volt a barlangban. Megmozgatta elernyedt izmait és óvatosan felült. Az eső – a levegő illatából ítélve – csak nemrégiben vonult tovább. Végül feltápászkodott, ügyelve arra, be ne verje a fejét a plafonba. Termete miatt azonban nem kellett ettől tartania. Nem volt túl alacsony, de a magasság mintaképének sem lehetett volna nevezni.

Nyújtózott egyet és elindult kifelé a barlangból, azonban pár lépés után megállt. A háta még mindig sajgott, de már jobban érezte magát, viszont lábai még mindig kimerültek voltak. Ez a pillanat nem volt alkalmas sétálgatásra, így inkább visszafordult és lekuporodott a fal tövébe. A szikla azonban rettentően hideg volt.

Aztán eszébe jutott az a puha takaró, ami alatt feküdt. Maga köré tekerte, felhúzta lábait és azokon támaszkodva gondolkodott az elmúlt napok eseményein.

Hazafelé tartott, mikor megérezte a füst szagát. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, odasietett a palotáját körülölelő faluhoz, mely lángokban állt. A középen álló hatalmas épület, mely az otthona volt, már a tűz martalékává lett. Aini szemébe könnyek gyűltek, ahogy visszaemlékezett, de nem sírta el magát. Letörölte a nedvességet az arcáról és tovább töprengett az események felett.

Ahhoz már túl késő volt, hogy bárkin is segíteni tudott volna. Valójában a szerencsének köszönheti, hogy nem veszett oda; egy nappal előbbre várták, mint ahogy megérkezett. Ha nem késik, akkor nagy valószínűséggel ő is ott lelte volna a halálát. Látszott, hogy a tűz már legalább fél napja tombol és nincs, ami megállítsa.

Aini nem törődött semmivel, úgy rohant, cikázva a lángok közt. De förtelmes látvány és bűz fogadta: mindenki, akit ismert, már rég a túlvilágra költözött. Beérve a palotába, remélte, hogy húga (az egyetlen, aki hozzá tartozott és számított rá) valahogy mégis elmenekült. De amikor belépett a szobája füstölgő-lángoló romjaiba, csalódnia kellett. Aini perceken keresztül csak állt a küszöbön, mozdulatlanul, nem tudva hová tenni a történteket.

Aztán váratlanul összerezzent; olyan volt, mintha egy mély álomból ébredne. Körülnézett és éppen indult volna kifelé, azonban mindenhol lángnyelvek nyaldosták a ruháját. Hiába igyekezett minél hamarabb kijutni a tűzfészekből, a plafon hirtelen beszakadt...

Akkor sérült meg annyira; csupán az erejének köszönheti, hogy megmenekült és még így is rengeteg sebet szerzett. Ráadásul a húga... neki esélye sem volt.

A palotát még a szüleiktől örökölték, akik egy szellem elleni nagy csatában estek el. Sok év eltelt azóta és Aini nevelte a húgát, aki még szinte gyermek volt...

Mély lélegzetet kellett vennie, hogy ne sírja el magát ismét, de megint nagyon kimerült, s szempillái lassan elnehezültek. Azonban minden kimerültsége ellenére feltűnt neki, milyen finom illata van a fehér prémnek, mely a takaróját jelentette éppen...

Madárcsiripelés ébresztette fel; Sesshoumarunak azonban továbbra sem volt semmi nyoma. Aini azon kezdte el törni a fejét, hogy vajon szó nélkül távozott-e a szellem vagy sem, de végül arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy nem. Hiszen a nő takaróját jelentő fehér prém még mindig rajta volt, ő pedig biztos volt benne, hogy a démon nem hagyná itt... édesapjának is volt valami hasonló mindig a vállán, de amikor rákérdezett, rendre ugyanazt a választ kapta tőle: _„Férfidolog."_ Aini gondterhelten sóhajtott, ahogy felidézte az emléket.

Örömmel vette észre, hogy már sokkal könnyebben megy neki a légzés, sőt, amikor felállt és kinyújtózott, izmai tökéletesen engedelmeskedtek akaratának. Végignézett magán: csupa sár volt és korom, ahol pedig nem, ott alvadt vér maradványai fedték. Undorodva elhúzta a száját.

„_Itt az ideje egy kiadós fürdésnek."_ határozott gondolatban. Úgy emlékezett, a közelben van egy tó, így arrafelé indult el. Felnyalábolta takaróját, de vándorbotját otthagyta, arra az esetre, ha Sesshoumaru visszatérne – hogy a démon tudja, még ő is visszajön.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, elsietett a tóhoz, sőt, az út legvégét már futva tette meg; jólesett neki ez a kis testmozgás, igaz, utána lihegett is rendesen – az elmúlt napokban teste elszokott már ettől. Letérdelt a tópartra és kezét a kristálytiszta vízbe merítette, így apró fodrokat hívott életre a tükörsima felszínen, ezernyi darabra törve a Nap szikrázóan csillogó fényét.

Miután ezzel megvolt, elővette a fehér prémpalástot, amit lábadozása közben sikeresen összevérezett. Aini hálás volt Sesshoumarunak, amiért a férfi segített neki, azonban nagy pofátlanságnak tartotta volna ilyen koszosan visszaadni a „takaróját", még akkor is, ha csak a fekete drágakőnek köszönheti a démon nagylelkűségét.

Nem aprózta el a dolgot; egyáltalán nem kereste a foltokat, ehelyett a prém fölé tartotta kezeit, melyeket néhány másodperc múlva halvány fény derengett körbe, ami lassacskán átterjedt a prémpalástra is. Miután megvolt, a ruhái következtek, amiken már szinte rutinszerűen hajtotta végre a „tisztítást".

Utána pedig gyorsan belemerült a kellemesen hűvös vízbe. Úszott néhány tempót, aztán lebukott a vízfelszín alá, hogy haját is ki tudja mosni. Szellem lévén néhány percig kibírta a víz alatt, s ezt kihasználva nem csupán haját tisztította meg, hanem a víz alatt elúszott egészen a tó közepéig, ahol a víz már olyan mély volt, hogy egyébként sem látszott volna ki belőle. Ha nem tudott volna úszni, démon mivolta sem segített volna neki; megfulladt volna.

Elgondolkozva jött vissza a szabad levegőre, percekig csak lebegett a vízfelszínen, tudva, úgysem látni el idáig. Sesshoumaru járt a fejében... és a fekete drágakő, ami az apjáé volt. Tisztán emlékezett arra a napra, mikor megkapta a követ, s arra is, amit akkor mondott édesapja. Sohasem fogja elfelejteni... Vajon azon az estén édesapja Sesshoumarura gondolt, mikor hozzá intézte utolsó szavait?

A Nap lenyugvóban volt, narancsvörös fényárban úszott a palota, kivéve egy szobát: ott a függönyt elhúzták, s a vidám napsugarakból csupán kevés léphetett be a félhomályba burkolózó helyiségbe. Halk léptek hallatszottak odakintről, s nemsokára meg is jelent gazdájuk a szoba küszöbén: egy gyönyörű, nemes arcvonású fiatal nő. Ébenfekete haja térde alatt végződött dús tincsekben, égszínkék szemeivel pedig átható pillantásokkal tekintett a helyiségben lévő szolgákra.

– Távozzatok! – hangja parancsolóan és ridegen hangzott.

A szolgálók ijedten húzták kisebbre magukat és villámgyorsan távoztak a helyiségből. A nő becsukta mögöttük az ajtót.

Eddig kemény vonásai most meglágyultak és puha léptekkel érkezett meg a szoba közepén álló fekhelyhez. Letérdelt az ott pihenő alak mellé és szomorúan tekintett rá. Mikor megszólalt, hangja nem is hasonlított az előbbihez; ezúttal lágy volt és kedves:

– Hívattál, apám... mit szeretnél?

Az őszülő férfi lányára emelte tekintetét és megfogta a kezét:

– Aini, kedves lányom... ígérd meg, hogy... vigyázni fogsz a húgodra... – hangja rekedt volt és szaggatott.

– Persze, vigyázok rá, amíg fel nem épülsz, hogyne tenném... – vágta rá azonnal a lány.

De édesapja megrázta a fejét:

– Nem... Tudod, hogy nem így értettem...

Aini nem válaszolt, csupán néma könnycseppek gyűltek össze szemében.

– Ne sírj! – pirított rá a férfi. – Az nem illik egy olyan szellemhez, mint Te...

A lány lenyelte könnyeit és mosolyogva nézett rá:

– Vigyázni fogok a húgomra...

A férfi sóhajtott egyet, s mikor megszólalt, hangja már nem volt több suttogásnál; egy fekete drágakövet nyomott ügyetlenül lánya kezébe:

– Ezt a barátomtól kaptam...

– Igen apám, már mesélted a történetét... segítettek egymásnak és ő ezt adta neked – bólogatott Aini, emlékezve az egyezségre.

– Azt azonban sosem mondtam el... neked, én mit ígértem neki... – Aini feszült csendben hallgatta szavait. – Ha születik egy lányom, a kezét a fiának ajánlom...

– Micsoda? – tört ki, talán túl hevesen is Ainiből. – Te eljegyeztél olyasvalakivel, akit nem is ismerek, még azelőtt, hogy megszülettem volna?!

– Értsd meg... ő a Nyugati Területek Ura volt, én pedig...

– Te pedig a Délieké és tartoztál neki – fejezte be elkerekedett szemekkel Aini.

– Ne félj kislányom... – szorította meg a kezét apja. – A fia már akkor is egy erős youkai volt, mikor... megismerkedtünk, pedig akkor még gyermek volt...

– Hát, most igazán megnyugtattál... – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Aini. – Még most sem hiszem el, hogy ezt megtetted...

– Ezt tartsd magadnál – pillantott a fekete drágakőre a démon, nem törődve lánya szavaival. – Ígérd meg, hogy magadnál tartod és megvéded a húgod... ígérd meg, Kaijita...

– Megígérem... – egy apró könnycsepp gördült le Aini arcán; ezt a nevét, melyen apja szólította most, csak a szűk családja ismerte és ők is ritkán használták.

– És ne sírj... nem illik hozzád... kérlek, mosolyogj... – nézett rá édesapja, s arcán egy halvány mosoly tűnt fel. – Nem akarok úgy eltávozni erről a világról, hogy... könnyeket látok. Szeretném, ha mosolyognál nekem, utoljára...

– Ne mondj ilyeneket, apa! – Aini már nem tudta elállítani könnyeit, de igyekezett teljesíteni édesapja utolsó kívánságát és a könnyfüggöny mögött elmosolyodott. – Szeretlek, apám...

– Én is szeretlek, kislányom...

Amint magához vette a fekete drágakövet, tudta, hogy elfogadta a sorsát. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy sosem fut össze a titokzatos fiúval, a Nyugati Területek örökösével... és most tessék, itt van a közelében...

Egy apró neszt hallott meg onnan, ahol a holmiját hagyta. Összehúzott szemmel koncentrált, de nem látott senkit sem, ezért úgy döntött, lemerül és észrevétlenül odaúszik a víz alatt. Halkan suhant méterekkel a felszín alatt, aztán óvatosan felemelkedett és éppen, hogy kibukkant a feje.

„_Hmm... megint az a finom illat..."_ gondolta magában Aini, de még nem tudta beazonosítani, így önkéntelenül is kijjebb jött. Aztán végre feltűnt a titokzatos jövevény is; Aini erre kissé megszeppenve visszamerült és összehúzta magát kicsire, a víz pedig éppen az álláig ért így. Kíváncsian a várta a közeledő alakot.

– Sesshoumaru? – kérdezte, mikor a szellem hallótávolságon belülre ért. – Te mit keresel itt?

– Nem voltál a barlangban... – felelte a férfi. – Utánad jöttem.

– Hogy találtál meg? – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét Aini. Nem hitte volna, hogy olyan éles a szaglása a démonnak; hát tévedett.

– Az illa... a szagod vezetett ide – válaszolta Sesshoumaru.

Aini erre a mondatra kicsit lejjebb merült, így a szellem nem láthatta, hogy arcán egy mosoly jelenik meg. _„Ugyan, miket képzelek?"_ figyelmeztette magát gondolatban Aini. _„Hiszen ő az, akivel eljegyeztek... hacsak nincsen testvére... ezt feltétlenül meg kell tudnom... jaj, miért bolondozik velem az Apám?!"_

– Sesshoumaru, kérdezhetek valamit?

A démon nem válaszolt, csak felvonta egyik szemöldökét. Ezt Aini igenlő válasznak tekintette, így folytatta:

– Vannak testvéreid? – bökte ki végül a nő.

Sesshoumaru arca a közönyösből egyből haragosra váltott. Fenyegető árnyéka Ainira vetült, arca elsötétült. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki azt latolgatná, elárulhatná-e neki a választ. Végül – maga sem értette, pontosan miért – felelt a kérdésre:

– Van egy öcsém, Inuyasha... – hangja is fenyegető volt.

– Ő is... egy youkai? – mondta ki végül kérdését Aini. Jelen pillanatban nem is tudta, melyik válasznak örülne... _„Leginkább talán egyiknek sem..."_ morfondírozott magában, miközben a feleletet várta.

– Semmi közöd hozzá – felelte, aztán megfordult és elsietett abba az irányba, ahonnan jött.

„_Na, ezt megkaptam..."_ húzta el a száját Aini. _„Talán mégse kellett volna rákérdeznem... de még így sem vagyok előrébb..."_ csalódottan sóhajtott egyet és úszott még pár tempót. Utána kijött a vízből, megszárítkozott, felöltözött és elindult visszafelé, a barlanghoz, karján a fehér prémpalásttal.

„_Miért érdekli annyira, hogy Inuyasha teljesen démon-e?"_ töprengett magában visszafelé Sesshoumaru. Nem tagadta, feldühítették a nő kérdései. Ha épp olyan kedvében lett volna, egy csapásra végezhetett volna vele, de... a tudat, hogy övé a fekete drágakő, ami egykor az apjáé volt, teljesen összezavarta a démont.

Még nagyon fiatal volt, félig már felnőtt, félig még gyerek, mikor Inutaisho elajándékozta a fekete drágakövet. Pedig az Sesshoumaru egyik kedvenc tárgya volt. Órákon keresztül elbabrálgatott vele, mikor nem figyelték. Valamilyen különös és számára mindmáig érthetetlen okból, vonzotta őt a kő.

De édesapjáé volt és nagyot csalódott, mikor egyik nap kereste nála, de nem találta. Akkor mesélte el neki Inutaisho, hogy elajándékozta egy másik szellemnek. A fiatal Sesshoumaru természetesen fel volt háborodva ezen és faggatta, miért tette.

Kiderült, együtt harcoltak egy démon ellen és kölcsönösen segítettek egymásnak. A szövetségből aztán barátság lett és Inutaisho ezzel a gesztussal, hogy a követ neki ajándékozta, próbálta viszonozni a barátságot.

– Remélem, legalább ugyanolyan jót kaptál cserébe... – jegyezte meg morcosan a kis Sesshoumaru.

– Nem, én nem kaptam semmit. Illetve... közvetve kaptam én is, igen – válaszolt az apja.

– Nem értem – rázta meg a fejét Sesshoumaru. – Miről beszélsz, apa?

– Ő megkapta tőlem a fekete drágakövet, cserébe pedig...

– Igen...?

– Ha születik egy lánya, akkor...

– Akkor mi történik, apa? – türelmetlenkedett Sesshoumaru.

– A fiamnak ígérte a kezét.

– Tessék?! Hogy micsoda? – szökkent egyet hátra Sesshoumaru, mintha attól tartana, mindjárt megtámadja valami.

Azóta már el is felejtette ezt az esetet, hiszen annyi minden történt már... akkoriban még jóban volt az apjával, de aztán... a viszonyuk megromlott, Inutaisho pedig csakhamar eltávozott az élők sorából, ő pedig megörökölte Nyugat Földjeit és a saját maga ura lett. Ő lett a környék legerősebb youkai-ja, de annak is kellett lennie, ha birodalmát meg akarta tartani.

Viszont amióta azon a viharos éjjelen feltűnt a nő, teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ő az, hiszen Sesshoumaru úgy tudta, Kaijitának nevezik a jegyesét. De ha rá is talált volna, úgyse tudta volna, mihez kezdjen. Hiszen ezen eddig még nem gondolkodott... sőt, teljesen el is felejtette.

„_Lehet, hogyha azon az estén nem az elé a barlang elé kerül, ahol én kerestem menedéket a vihar elől, akkor soha nem is találkozunk, és örökké rejtve marad a fekete drágakő."_ Sesshoumaru még mindig nem tisztázta magában gondolatait. Egy kisebb sziklán ült, nem messze a barlang bejáratától és távolba révedő tekintettel figyelte a vidéket.

Orrát hamarosan valami kellemes, ismerős illat csapta meg; azonnal felismerte: Ainié volt. Hamarosan feltűnt a nő közeledő, kecses alakja is, karján a démon hófehér prémpalástjával. Odasétált a sziklán ülő alakhoz és átnyújtotta neki a szőrmét:

– Köszönöm.

Sesshoumaru rápillantott, aztán a prémpalástra.

– Semmiség – felelte hidegen, azzal elvette tulajdonát.

Aini biccentett és visszasétált a barlangba. Aznap már nem is beszéltek; Sesshoumaru még sötétedés után is kint gondolkodott, Aini viszont hamarosan elálmosodott és már jó ideje aludt, mikor a férfi végre belépett a barlangba.

Leült vele szemben és tovább töprengett. Azonban gondolatai rendre visszatértek Aini és a fekete drágakő felé. Valamint azt sem bírta kiverni a fejéből, amit Inutaisho mondott akkor neki... hogy mennyasszonya van...

Lassan lecsendesedett elméje és hagyta, hogy a gondolatok rendezetlenül cikázzanak át rajta; nem kapaszkodott bele egyikbe sem.

Hajnalban arra kellett rádöbbennie, mikor Aini ébredezni kezdett, hogy egész éjjel őt figyelte. Gyorsan elfordította a fejét és kifelé tekintett a barlangból, így Aininak fogalma sem volt róla, mennyire vigyázták az álmát. Sesshoumaru mélyet lélegzett és ismét a közelből érezte a nő finom illatát... _„Furcsa... olyan megnyugtató ez az illat..."_ morfondírozott el magában.

Aini úgy érezte, figyelik, de mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Sesshoumaru már másfelé nézett, ezért nem is nagyon foglalkozott vele; gondolatban megvonta a vállát, aztán nyújtózkodott egy nagyot és feltápászkodott.

– Látom, ma már jobban vagy... az eső is elállt – kezdte Sesshoumaru. – Ideje továbbállnom – e szavakkal fel is állt és elindult kifelé a barlangból.

Aini követte:

– Akkor köszönöm a segítséget...

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt, még csak hátra sem nézett a válla fölött, úgy indult el. Aini vállat vont és elindult... volna. De fogalma sem volt, pontosan hol van, teljesen elvesztette az irányérzékét. Ráadásul a falujába is felesleges lett volna visszamennie és hiába ismerte a környéket (pl. a tavat), ezen az úton, amin akkor, azon a viharos éjjelen elindult, még sosem jött messzebbre. Összezavarodva megállt.

– Sesshoumaru... – szólította meg tétovázva a démont, mire ő megállt és hátratekintett a válla fölött. – Öhm... nem tudod véletlenül, merre találom a legközelebbi falut?

– Dehogynem, arra... – mutatott abba az irányba a férfi, amerről Aini jött. – Ha jól tudom, ott van a kastélyotok is...

– Igen, de... egy másik legközelebbi falut nem ismersz? – bökte ki végül a nő.

Sesshoumaru gyanakodva összehúzta a szemét, de nem adott hangot gondolatainak.

– Errefelé még sosem jártam... – jegyezte meg Aini és kérlelően nézett rá.

– Van egy másik falu is, az ellenkező irányban – kezdte volna magyarázni Sesshoumaru, de a nő közbevágott:

– El tudnál oda vezetni? – kérdezte reménykedve. – Tényleg nem ismerem ezt a környéket és nem szeretnék eltévedni...

– Nem vagyok idegenvezető – jelentette ki egy haragos szemvillanás közepette Sesshoumaru.

– Nem is arra gondoltam... – sütötte le szemét a nő. – Ha nem, hát nem, egyszer majdcsak sikerül eltalálnom oda...

Sesshoumaru még egy hosszú pillanatig Aini arcát fürkészte; és ekkor rá kellett döbbennie, hogy bármennyire is úgy gondolja, nem tudja sorsára hagyni a nőt. Valami furcsa érzése volt, ami felülkerekedett elméjén.

– Rendben van – mondta, olyan fagyosan, hogy még a nyári napsütés is megdermedt volna. – Velem jöhetsz; elkísérlek a legközelebbi faluhoz.

– Köszönöm! – Aini arca felderült és megengedett magának egy kis mosolyt, a démon felé.

– Huh... – Sesshoumaru megfordult és elindult; Aini pedig hamarosan beérte.

Délelőtt nem esett szó köztük, de ez ezúttal nem zavarta a nőt. Ismeretlen környéken volt és a tájat figyelte. Aztán délben valami furcsa érzése támadt; Sesshoumaru is megtorpant mellette. Kisvártatva viszont rájött és boldogság töltötte el a szívét. Izgatottan fürkészte az égboltot.

– Te is érzed...? – érdeklődött Sesshoumaru.

– Igen, ez... – de Aini nem fejezhette be, mert egy apró, vörös villám suhant felé szélsebesen és azonnal becsapódott, a nyitott tenyerébe. – Enyje, Katsu... – csóválta meg a fejét a nő és megsimogatta a kezében kuporgó pici, vörös madárfiókát.

– Mi... ez? – Sesshoumaru meglepve tekintett a kis jövevényre.

– Ő Katsu, egy főnixmadár – felelte készségesen Aini. – Hozzám tartozik, már azt hittem, hogy ő is... – elharapta a mondta végét.

– Ő is micsoda? – kérdezett rá a férfi.

– Hogy baja történt – válaszolta Aini; végtére is, ez tulajdonképpen igaz volt, bár közel sem ez volt a teljes igazság. – De főnix, ugyan mi baja történhet?

– Nem tűnik túl erősnek... – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzá. Katsu rikoltott egyet, mire mindketten befogták a fülüket, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a kis főnix kiesett Aini kezéből és ügyetlenül repkedve próbált nem lezuhanni a földre.

– Jaj, te butus... mondtam, hogy ne használd a hangod ebben az alakodban... – feddte meg Aini, miközben kezébe vette a kis jószágot.

– Hogy bírod ezt a sipítozást? – érdeklődött kicsit mérgesen Sesshoumaru.

– Nem ilyen szokott lenni... gyönyörű hangja van általában, de ebben a formájában...

– Hogy érted?

– Te nem hallottál még a főnixekről? – kérdezett vissza döbbenten Aini.

– Dehogynem, de csak... megalapozatlan információkat – Sesshoumaru eszébe jutott, mikor egyszer Jyaken mesélt neki egy főnixmadárról.

– Amikor erejük teljében vannak, tényleg nagyon szépek és erősek, de Katsu most... hát, fiatal volt még, nem volt itt az ideje, de biztos a tűzvész miatt... – Aini beharapta a száját. _„Ez most pont az volt, amit nem akartam elmondani."_

– Milyen tűzvész? – kérdezett rá Sesshoumaru.

– Öhm... a napokban pusztított a közelben egy tűzvész – próbálta menteni a menthetőt Aini. – Azt hittem, Katsu is odaveszett, mint oly sokan, de úgy tűnik, a különleges erejének köszönhetően így is képes volt újjászületni.

Sesshoumaru bólintott; tehát Jyakennek igaza volt: a főnixek képesek hamvaikból újjáéledni... akkor talán az sem pletyka, hogy örökéletűek.

– Érdekes... – jegyezte meg a férfi. – Ez a házikedvenced?

– Nem, ő az én... hm... – Aini kereste a szavakat, végül kimondta, amit szeretett volna, bár nem reménykedett benne, hogy Sesshoumaru tudni fogja, miről beszél, s gyanúja azonnal be is igazolódott. – A familiárisom.

Sesshoumaru nem kérdezett rá, bár látszott, nagyon is megtenné, de tekintete elárulta, mennyire kíváncsi.

– Egyfajta mentális kapcsolat van köztünk – magyarázta türelmesen Aini. – Ő az én segítőm, cserébe pedig én is segítek neki... mint egy mély barátság...

– Badarság – jegyezte meg a démon.

– Pedig hidd el, már sokszor hasznos volt ez a kölcsönös barátság – bizonygatta Aini.

– Menjünk tovább, nemsokára odaérünk – indult el újból Sesshoumaru.

Aini sóhajtott egy mélyet, aztán követte a démont, miközben tenyerében békésen kucorgott Katsu, a főnixfióka.

Hamarosan valóban odaérkeztek; a délután közepe felé járhatott az idő. Aini megköszönte Sesshoumaru segítségét, de ő ugyanolyan hűvös volt vele, mint eddig. Morrant egyet, s odébbállt.

„_Á... férfiak!"_ hallott egy vékony hangot a fejében Aini, mire halkan elnevette magát. _„Nagyon remélem, hogy a megjegyzésemen nevetsz, nem pedig a hangomon..."_

– Ugyan már, úgyis tudod, Katsu! – kuncogott tovább Aini, miközben megsimogatta a kis főnixet, mire az sértődötten felszegte a fejét. – Jaj, ne csináld ezt!

„_Jönnek a falusiak... bolondnak néznek, ha itt beszélsz magadban..."_ jegyezte meg ismét a vékony hangocska Aini fejében, mire ő gondolatban válaszolt neki: _„Hát ne fecsegj annyit!"_ Erre egy sipákolás volt a válasz és nem kellett sok hozzá, hogy Katsu ismét a földön kössön ki, lévén Aini ösztönösen a fülére tapasztotta kezeit.

– Ilyet még egyszer ne csinálj, már kértelek! – pirított rá Aini.

Napok teltek el azóta, hogy útjaik elváltak. Sesshoumaru pedig megint azon kapta magát, hogy _rá_ gondol. Egy fejrázással elintézte és arrébb hessegette a gondolatot. Inkább azon kezdett töprengeni, miért történik folyton ez vele, mióta találkozott Ainival. Erre azonban nem találta meg a választ.

Már a Nyugati Területeken haladt, egyedül, a kastélya felé véve az irányt. Jyaken ott várta; meghagyta neki, hogy ne merészeljen utána menni. Fontos elintéznivalói voltak és nem akarta, hogy szolgája alkalmatlankodjék. Sesshoumaru szerint mindig is túl sokat beszélt...

Éppen hazafelé tartott, mikor megérezte a levegőben az eső illatát és úgy talált rá a barlangra, majd pedig Ainire, aki majdhogynem a lábai elé esett – szó szerint. _„Már megint ő!"_ mérgelődött magában a démon, de ekkor váratlanul megérezte a nő illatát. _„Vajon mit kereshet erre?"_ morfondírozott Sesshoumaru, aztán elindult, lábai ösztönösen mozogtak, úgy tűnt, mintha egy belső parancsra engedelmeskednének, s követte Aini finom illatát.

A közelben egy erdő volt, a nő ott volt; éppen egy tisztásra ért ki. Sesshoumaru egy fa mögül figyelte, s már épp elindult volna, hogy kérdőre vonja, mikor hirtelen megérezte a közelben Naraku szagát. _„Mi a fenét keres az én területemen az a nyamvadt korcs?!"_

Aini is felkapta a fejét az oda nem illő szagra. Naraku hamarosan meg is jelent, a nő pedig meglepve pislogott rá, aztán bizonytalanul lépett egyet felé.

– Naraku? Hát te élsz...? – kérdezte tétovázva.

– Te magad is látod.

– Nahát, de örülök hogy... – indult volna felé Aini, de két lépés után megtorpant. Összeráncolta homlokát, ahogy próbált rájönni a részletekre. – Hogyhogy életben vagy? A tűzvész... hogy élted túl? Neked is ott kellett volna lenned, azt mondtad...

– Tévedsz – felelte lassan és vészjóslóan Naraku. – Neked kellett volna ott veszned.

– Micsoda...?! – Aini megtántorodott, s botjába kellett kapaszkodnia, ha nem akart elesni. Az ájulás környékezte, mikor megértette, mit jelentenek ezek a szavak; Katsu, aki a vállán kuporgott, majdnem leesett róla. – Te... te voltál... az...? Mégis hogy tehetted?!

– Erre nem került volna sor, ha engedelmeskedsz nekem...

– Hogy én? ... Neked? – Aini minden rosszulléte ellenére majdnem a démon arcába nevetett. – Ezt te sem gondolhattad komolyan.

– Próbálkozni szabad... – vonta meg a vállát Naraku és közelebb lépett hozzá, mire Aini hátrálni kezdett. – Nahát... csak nem félsz...?

– Félek, hogy olyat teszek, hogy magam is megbánom! – kiáltotta vissza Aini, s még hátrébb lépett. Próbálta visszanyerni lélekjelenlétét, hiszen, ha harcra kerül a sor, akkor félre kell tennie az érzéseit... az érzéseit, amik a húgával kapcsolatosak. Megrázta a fejét.

– Nehéz az igazság, ugye? – nézett rá együtt érzően a démon, de ezúttal nem voltak rá hatással a szavai. – Talán mégse olyan nagy baj, hogy a tűz nem pusztított el... így még egy kicsit játszhatok veled...

– Meg ne próbáld, te... – Aini elhallgatott. Utálta használni azt a szót, ami most következett volna utána, de ha felbőszítették, bizony nehezére esett magában tartania.

– Kukuku... – nevetett Naraku. – Ugyan már, nem mondhatod, hogy nem volt szórakoztató...

– Te aljas kis... – megint nem fejezte be.

– Látom, még egy rendes sértést sem tudsz a fejemhez vágni... – heccelte őt Naraku. – Úgy tűnik, annyira nem is szeretted a húgod...

– Őt hagyd ki ebből! – kiáltotta magából kikelve Aini, s botjával a férfi felé csapott.

– Nocsak... végre! Már kezdtem unatkozni... – jegyezte meg egy gúnyos félmosoly kíséretében Naraku.

– Te... álnok... kígyó...! – Aini minden egyes szónál megsuhintotta a botot, mint valami éles fegyvert, azonban az hozzá sem ért a démonhoz. A düh elhomályosította az ítélőképességét. Nem érdekelte, mit és hogyan csinál vagy miképpen van több esélye ellene, a bosszúvágy felülkerekedett elméjén és csak egy dolgot akart csupán: eltiporni Narakut, miközben a legnagyobb fájdalmat szerzi neki.

– Ezzel nem mész semmire... – nevetett a démon. – Most pontosan olyan vagy, mint a többi, szánalmas kis... halandó.

– Ne merj hozzájuk hasonlítani! – ordította torkaszakadtából Aini.

Habár kedvelte a halandókat, tudta, hogy sokkal gyengébbek nála és sokszor látta botlásaikat, ahogy újra és újra elkövetik ugyanazokat a hibákat... még a felnövekvő generációk sem tanultak elődeik hibáiból. Kedvelte a halandókat, de tisztában volt vele, nem mindegyik érdemli ezt meg.

– Eleget szórakoztunk már! – komolyodott meg hirtelen Naraku, s elsötétült az arca. – Most végzek veled...

– Azt majd meglátjuk... – Aini egy kicsit lehiggadt és botjának végével dobbantott egyet a földön. – Nem vagy egyéb, mint egy utolsó csaló... még a legrosszabb fajtából való haramia is nemesebb nálad!

– Valóban úgy gondolod...? – suttogta vérfagyasztóan a démon. Szemei összeszűkültek.

– Ostoba – jelentette ki Aini, s dobbantott még egyet a botjával.

A fekete drágakőben mintha ködös alakok mozogtak volna, de amint megpróbálta volna valaki szemügyre venni, már el is tűntek. Sesshoumaru akkora távolságból is jól látta ezt, s meglepve pislogott arrafelé. Nem egyszer megjelentek előtte is ezek az árnyalakok, mikor gyerekkorában a kővel játszott.

A bot végéből fekete füst indult el, s elterjengett a talajon, Narakut teljesen körbevéve, aztán elkezdett felkúszni rá, minden irányból.

– Nem engedem, hogy eltűnj innen, Naraku! – szólalt meg Aini, s felemelte szabad kezét; nyitott tenyerét a démonra mutatta, s arcán látszott, hogy koncentrálnia kell. – Akárhogy is könyörögsz, nem engedlek...

Naraku valóban nem bírt mozdulni, a fekete füst pedig már fojtogatni kezdte, de elhatározta, utoljára még megpróbálkozik valamivel, hátha meg tudja törni a nő koncentrációját.

– Könyörögni? Én? Nem...– Naraku arcán sötét vigyor terült el, miközben megrázta a fejét. Aini nem tudta ezt mire vélni. – Nem fogok úgy könyörögni, mint a húgod...

– Hagyd abba! – kiáltott rá Aini, s érezte, hamarosan kicsúszik a keze közül az irányítás, ezért még erősebben tartotta Narakut.

– Ha hallottad volna, hogy sikoltozott... – a démon arcáról még mindig nem tűnt el a mosoly – mint valami kismalac...

– Te átkozott... – sziszegte a fogai közt Aini. – Ne merészeld...

Nem fejezhette be. Egy pillanatra megtört a koncentrációja és Naraku ezt kihasználva egy szempillantás alatt elmenekült.

– Elkaplak! – ígérte meg az erdőnek Aini. Aztán megcsóválta a fejét és ismét dobbantott egyet botjával, mire a füst eltűnt, legalább olyan gyorsan, minthogy megjelent.

– Szemét – jelentette ki keserűen, azzal megfordult és elindult az ellenkező irányba, mint amerre Sesshoumaru állt.

A férfi már pont arra gondolt, hogy előjön és kérdőre vonja őt (mint ahogy az előbb is azt akarta), de ismét nem tudta megtenni... Alig pár lépés után ugyanis Aini térdre rogyott és halkan zokogni kezdett.

Katsu nyugtalanul csapkodott szárnyaival körülötte. Gondolatban próbálta nyugtatni, de nem sokat ért vele. Szomorúan és tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy Aini könnyeit felitatja a smaragdzöld mező.

– Hogy lehet valaki ennyire... – ismét kitört belőle a zokogás, s ezúttal a puha talajba is ütött egy hatalmasat. – Szemét!

Igyekezett lenyugtatni magát és lassan, nagyokat szipogva, de néha még mindig összerándulva elcsendesedett. Némán meredt maga elé, aztán egy idő múlva letörölte a könnyeit.

– Gyere, Katsu – szólalt meg rekedten. – Ideje továbbindulnunk... – azzal kitartotta egyik karját, mire a főnixmadár engedelmesen letelepedett rá.

Már nagyobb volt és kifejlettebb, és – habár még mindig nem érte utol eredeti önmagát – a hangja már nem volt oly fülsértő, valamint a repülés sem okozott már neki nagyobb gondot.

Aini azonban egy lépés után megtorpant. A szél megfordult, s ismerős, finom illatot hozott felé. Szimatolt még egy kicsit a levegőben, aztán rájött, kihez is tartozik. Lehajtotta a fejét, de nem fordult meg, úgy kérdezte:

– Jól szórakoztál?

Nem kapott rá választ. Sóhajtott egy mélyet és újból elindult.

– Egyáltalán nem volt szórakoztató – felelte végül egy hűvös hang, közvetlenül a háta mögül.

Aini hátán végigfutott a hideg és azonnal megállt. Nem is hallotta, mikor jött oda mögé Sesshoumaru. Lassan megfordult.

– Akkor miért nézted végig? – a nő próbálta kifürkészni Sesshoumaru gondolatait arany szemeiből, azonban – mint előtte oly sokan – nem járt sikerrel. – Mert végignézted, ugye...?

A démon biccentett.

– Kíváncsi voltam, mit keresel itt, de mikor utánad jöttem, láttam, hogy el vagy foglalva Narakuval... nem akartalak megzavarni – hallatszott válasza.

Sesshoumaru nem volt hozzászokva, hogy kérdőre vonják, s felelete végén enyhe gúnyt lehetett érzékelni.

– Ó, milyen kedves Tőled, Sesshoumaru – jegyezte meg keserűen Aini.

– Mi közöd van neked Narakuhoz? – tért a lényegre a démon.

– Csak nem te is ismered?

– Válaszolj!

– Talán ha nem lennél ilyen nyers, akkor megtenném – Aini sértődötten felszegte a fejét, s elfordult, hogy továbbmenjen, azonban Sesshoumaru megragadta a karját. – Mégis mit képzelsz magadról?!

– Azt, hogy én vagyok ezeknek a területeknek az ura és minden, ami itt történik, rám is tartozik... – felelte szemrebbenés nélkül a démon. – Megpróbáltalak szépen kérni, de te...

– Még hogy szépen? – villant meg Aini tekintete. – Senkitől sem tűröm el, hogy így bánjon velem!

„_Na szép. Két felvágós, büszke szellem... Már csak ez hiányzott!"_ dugta a szárnya alá a fejét Katsu. Hangja most már normális volt, mélyen zengett a nő elméjében.

– Te... pimasz... – Aini mérgesen pillantott a madárra és lesöpörte a válláról, mire a főnix fülsértő rikoltozást hallatott. Mivel még nem fejlődött ki teljesen, ezért erre is képes volt – egyelőre.

– Váá... Katsu! – kiáltott rá Aini, miközben befogta a fülét.

Sesshoumaru is hasonlóképp cselekedett, kivéve, hogy ő nem mondott semmit sem, csupán fájdalmas arcot vágott. A főnix lejjebb ereszkedett és megállt Ainival szemben, hogy fejük egy vonalba kerüljön.

„_Megérdemelted... sőt, mindketten megérdemeltétek."_

– Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról? – fortyant fel Aini.

„_De hát... én csupán a tényeket közlöm."_ felelte legártatlanabb arckifejezését felöltve a madár.

– Undok vagy – fordult el tőle Aini, s ekkor vette észre, hogy Sesshoumaru furcsán pillant rá. – Mi van? – húzta össze magát kicsit a nő.

– Te egy madárral beszélgetsz? – pislogott értetlenül a démon.

– Miért, minek látszik? – vágott vissza Aini.

– Hát, te nem vagy normális...

– Azt nem mondta senki sem, hogy az lennék... most pedig, ha megbocsátasz...

– Állj! – kapott ismét a karja után Sesshoumaru, de ezúttal elvétette.

– Mit akarsz még mindig? – nézett rá haragosan Aini.

Sesshoumaru gondolatban egy hatalmasat sóhajtott, mielőtt megszólalt volna, de kívülről semmi sem látszott rajta:

– Naraku az ellenségem.

– Na és...?

– Ezért akarom tudni, mi közöd van hozzá – felelte végül a démon.

– Értem – biccentett Aini, s még várt egy percet, mielőtt válaszolt volna:

– Talán számodra is kiderült, hogy nem vagyunk barátok.

– Nekem úgy tűnt, mikor először megláttad, hogy...

De Aini nem hagyta befejezni a férfi mondatát, hevesen közbevágott:

– Elárult!

– Így már világos... és mihez kezdesz most?

– Ostoba kérdés – jelentette ki Aini, s ismét elindult. – Természetesen utánamegyek és megbosszulom...

– A húgodat?

Aini megtorpant.

– Tehát mégis figyeltél... – jegyezte meg halkan a nő.

– Igen; minden szót tisztán hallottam – felelte Sesshoumaru, s közelebb lépett hozzá. – Fogalmam sincs, mit érezhetsz most és nem is akarom megtudni, de ha bosszút akarsz állni rajta, akkor...

– Akkor mi?

– Egyedül gyenge vagy hozzá... – Sesshoumaru elharapta a szó végét.

Aini vállai megemelkedtek, ahogy mély levegőt vett és a démon azt hitte, ismét egy újabb dühkitörés következik, amiért megsértette a büszkéségét, azonban ezúttal tévedett.

– Igazad van – mondta csendesen a nő, már-már síri hangon. – De meg kell próbálnom... nem hagyhatom annyiban!

– Mivel én is Naraku nyomában vagyok, mit szólnál hozzá, ha...

– Te most felajánlod a segítséged? – nézett bele mélyen a démon szemébe hitetlenkedve Aini; s bár sajátjaiba könnyek gyűltek, nem sírt.

– Tulajdonképpen igen – felelte egy kis szünet után Sesshoumaru.

– Rendben van – bólintott Aini, s szipogott egyet. – Elfogadom, köszönöm...

– A közelben van a kastélyom, ott kipihenheted magad, amíg erőre kapsz és elindulhatunk.

– Jó – bólogatott Aini, s kitárta a karját, hogy Katsu kényelmesen visszarepülhessen megszokott helyére.

Az este még az erdőben érte őket.

– Nem akarok panaszkodni, de mintha valami olyasmit említettél volna, hogy a kastélyod a közelben van – jegyezte meg Aini, miközben egy éjjeli szállásra alkalmas helyet kerestek.

– Holnap elérjük – felelte Sesshoumaru.

– Az jó – sóhajtott a nő.

Hamarosan letelepedtek, mikor a sötétség már annyira elterjedt az erdőben, hogy még az ő éles démonszemeiket is erőltetniük kellett, ha valamit látni akartak. A dús lombokon a csillagok halovány fénye sem hatolt át, s Újhold lévén az éjszaka fényei még gyengébbek voltak.

Aini éppen próbált viszonylag kényelmesen elhelyezkedni egy fa törzsénél, mikor Sesshoumaru felállt, arca figyelmet tükrözött, de egyébként nem lehetett semmit sem leolvasni róla. Tekintetével a sötét rengeteget fürkészte. Egy lágy szellő rezegtette meg a fák lombjait, de egyéb zajnak nyoma sem volt.

– Mi történt? – érdeklődött a nő, még mindig megfelelő helyet keresve a fánál.

– Semmi – válaszolta szemrebbenés nélkül Sesshoumaru. – Utánanézek valaminek, te maradj itt!

– Jó... – morogta Aini. Ő nem érzett semmi különöset, s végre sikerült kényelmesen befészkelnie magát a fa aljába. Mikor Sesshoumaru sziluettje eltűnt a fák sűrűjében, Aini gondolatban Katsut hívta. A madár hamarosan meg is jelent.

„_Azt akarom, hogy kövesd! Derítsd ki, mi dolga van!"_

„_Kémkedjek utána?"_ kérdezett vissza gondolatban a főnix.

„_Tulajdonképpen igen... de észre ne vegyen! Légy nagyon óvatos!"_

„_Az leszek."_ Felelte Katsu, s azonnal szárnyra kapott. Egy pillanat alatt eltűnt Aini szeme elől, pontosan ugyanott, ahol Sesshoumaru is.

Becsukta a szemét és várt. Pihent, de nem akart mély álomba merülni, gondolatban figyelt minden aprócska neszre... amit nagyon is jól tett, mint utóbb kiderült. Apró neszt hallott a háta mögül; először azt hitte, Sesshoumaru tért vissza. De aztán, mikor a szél ismét feltámadt a fák közt, megérezte egy ismeretlen démon szagát és éppen az utolsó pillanatban sikerült elugrania előle.

A fa, ami mögött pihent, szilánkokra hasadt a hatalmas medvedémon mancsának csapása nyomán. Aini már talpon volt, kezében botját tartotta készenlétben. A démon nem úgy tűnt, mintha lehetne szót váltani vele, ezért a nő nem is fárasztotta magát feleslegesen, azonnal harcba bocsátkozott vele.

Sesshoumaru eltűnődve rótta a járatlan ösvényt az erdőben. Úgy érezte, mintha egy idegen démon lenne a közelben, de mivel mindeddig nem talált rá, kezdte azt hinni, csak az érzékei játszottak vele. Ebben a különös erdőben bármi előfordulhat.

Úgy döntött, lassan visszafordul, mikor a szeme sarkában valami piros villanást látott. Azonnal odafordult és nem telt bele sok időbe, mire rájött, hogy Katsu az, Aini főnixmadara.

„_Aini biztos arra kérte, hogy kövessen..."_ töprengett Sesshoumaru. _„Ezt még nagyon megbánja!"_ dühösen indult el visszafelé, sietős léptekkel, Katsu azonban ezúttal sem maradt le tőle jobban, mint előtte.

Egyszer csak sikoltás törte meg a mélybe burkolózó sötét erdő csendjét. Visszhangozva hullott fáról-fára, míg lassan elhalt. Sesshoumaru rögtön felismerte Aini hangját, s azonnal rohanni kezdett, de még mindig nem tett le arról, hogy kérdőre vonja a nőt.

Mikor odaért a helyre, ahol hagyta őt, egy hatalmas medvedémon hátát látta. Sesshoumaru már épp emelte a kezét, hogy lecsapjon vele, de ekkor – mindenféle figyelmeztető jel nélkül – a démon lábai megfagytak, s a jég felkúszott egész testén, míg körül nem ölelte teljesen. Sesshoumaru döbbenten nézte, hogyan válik tehetetlenné a medvedémon. A következő pillanatban pedig egy fekete villanást érzékelt és az immár jégszoborrá előlépett medvedémon darabokra hullott.

Teteme fölött Aini állt, egyik kezében fegyverével, a másikkal pedig az oldalát fogta.

– Nem volt rossz... – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru, mikor közelebb lépett hozzá, aztán eszébe jutott, mit is akart kérdezni. – Jól sejtem, hogy...

Azonban ezúttal sem fejezhette be mondatát, mert Aini megingott és most a férfi karjába kapaszkodott, miközben igyekezett talpon maradni; másik kezével továbbra is az oldalát fogta, Sesshoumaru pedig próbálta megtartani, hogy a nő el ne essen.

– Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte a démon, bár sejtette a választ.

– Én... – Aini lábai felmondták a szolgálatot.

Eszméletlenül esett össze Sesshoumaru karjaiban.

– Ó... remek...! – szaladt ki a férfi száján, miközben óvatosan lefektette a földre Ainit.

Arrébb tolta a nő kezét és meglátta, hogy a kimonója oldalát vér áztatja. Sesshoumaru tanácstalanul nézte egy darabig.

„_Ha nem veszed le a vértjét, nem tudja meggyógyítani önmagát és el fog vérezni!"_ mutatott rá a nyilvánvaló tényre egy furcsa hang a férfi elméjében. Sesshoumaru gyanakodva pillantott körbe a fákra.

„_Hahó! Én vagyok az!"_ csapott egyet felé a szárnyaival Katsu.

– Te..? De hogyan?

„_Ráérünk ezt később is megbeszélni, most szedd le róla a vértjét, különben meghal!"_

– Jól van már... – morogta Sesshoumaru, s követte a főnixmadár utasítását.

Percek múlva már nem szivárgott vér a hasán lévő sebből és Aini légzése is megnyugodott egy kicsit. Sesshoumaru újból megvizsgálta a sérülést.

– Reggelre valószínűleg felébred – jegyezte meg, miután végzett. – Most pedig meséld el nekem, hogy is van ez...

Sesshoumaru szemére még jó darabig nem jött álom. A prémen feküdt és szemlélte a csillagokat, mellette pedig Aini pihent. Ahogy így elmerengett, hamarosan arra lett figyelmes, hogy a nő sokat mozgolódik álmában. Aztán rájött, mi a probléma: a hideg rázza. Ez sajnos úgy tűnt, együtt jár a gyógyulásával.

Sesshoumaru levette kimonójának felső rétegét és ráterítette. Így rajta most egy könnyebb felső volt. Visszafeküdt, feje alá tette kezeit és tovább nézte a csillagokat. Minden olyan nyugodtnak tűnt; nem is látszott, hogy néhány órája élet-halál harcot vívtak itt. A medveszellem teteme azóta eltűnt.

Aini mocorgott egy kicsit és még összébb húzta magát, hogy jobban beférjen rögtönzött takarója alá. Aztán anélkül, hogy tudatában lett volna, mit csinál, közelebb húzódott Sesshoumaruhoz. Feje a démon karján, keze pedig a mellkasán pihent.

Sesshoumaru már félig aludt és eléggé meglepődött, de már túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy bármit is gondoljon a dologról. Megfogta a nő csuklóját, hogy levegye, de mikor megérintette, valami furcsa érzés fogta el, ami nem engedte, hogy megvalósítsa tervét. Így aludtak hajnalig, kéz a kézben...

Éppen, hogy pirkadt, mikor Aini egy mély lélegzetvétellel felébredt. Fáradtan pislogott körbe. Először nem is tudta, hol van és mit keres itt, aztán eszébe jutott, a találkozás Narakuval, utána pedig Sesshoumaruval, valamint a medvedémonnal való küzdelem. Amikor ki akarta törölni szeméből az álmot, csak akkor vette észre, milyen közel került Sesshoumaruhoz és hogy a férfi fogja a kezét.

Egy pillanatra teljesen ledermedt – fáradt elméje próbálta megemészteni az információt –, de aztán gyorsan kikapta csuklóját a férfi fogásából. Azt várta, hogy erre a mozdulatra felébredt a szellem, azonban nem így történt. Továbbra is aludt, arcán békesség és nyugalom tükröződött.

Aini gondolatai elkalandoztak. _„Olyan szép így, mikor alszik..."_

Aztán összeszedte magát és feltápászkodott. Ekkor vette észre, hogy mindvégig Sesshoumaru kimonója nyújtotta számára a takarót. Felvette a földről a leesett ruhadarabot, mire megcsapta az illata. Nem tudott magának parancsolni; beszívta a kimonóba rejtett finom illatot, mely tulajdonosához tartozott.

Kisvártatva rájött, mit is csinál és elpirult. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, ráterítette a férfira és körülnézett. Hamarosan meg is találta, amit keresett: a vértjét. Pillanatok alatt magára öltötte, aztán felnézett a rózsaszínes égboltra: Katsu éppen akkor írt le egy kört felette. Lehívta a madarat.

Arról faggatta, mit tudott meg az éjjel, mikor Sesshoumarut követte, de Aini nagy bánatára semmi említésre méltó nem történt.

„_De Veled annál inkább..."_ jegyezte meg somolyogva Katsu.

„_Hát igen, izgalmas volt, egy medvedémon támadott meg... na de nem volt olyan nagy ellenfél és túléltem, és ez a lényeg. Nem?"_

„_Nem erre céloztam."_

Aini elbizonytalanodott. Pontosan tudta, miről beszélt a főnix, azonban általában mindig bevált, ha ártatlan arccal rákérdez, pontosan mire is gondolt. Viszont érezte, ezúttal nem lesz ilyen könnyű dolga. Ám még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, Sesshoumaru is felébredt.

– Nahát, jó reggelt! – köszönt egy széles mosoly kíséretében Aini, s örült, hogy megúszta Katsu vallatását. – Köszönöm a felsőd...

– Ja, hogy ezt... – vette föl a ruhát Sesshoumaru. – Nincs mit.

– Akkor indulhatunk is! – pattant föl hirtelen Aini. – Merre van a kastélyod?

Sesshoumaru feltápászkodott és összeszedelőzködött, így hamarosan elindulhattak. Katsu a fejük fölött körözött, tekintetével a környéket pásztázta. Sesshoumarunak mintha rémlett volna, hogy valamit akart kérdezni Ainitől, de már elfelejtette, pontosan mi is volt az, ezért nem is rágódott rajta tovább.

Dél felé már látszottak a kastély széles tornyai.

– Ez az? – érdeklődött Aini és gyorsabbra fogta a lépteit.

– Igen – biccentett Sesshoumaru.

Már a fele utat megtették, mikor hirtelen szél támadt, amely túlontúl is ismerős szagot hozott feléjük: Naraku szagát.

– Szerintem ez Kagura lesz... – jegyezte meg némi töprengés után Aini.

„_Úgy van!"_ jelentette Katsu, s lejjebb szállt.

A szélboszorkány hamarosan megjelent előttük, legyezőjével félig eltakarva az arcát.

– Mi dolgod itt, Kagura? – kérdezte hűvösen Sesshoumaru.

– Aini gondot jelent Narakunak. Érte jöttem – felelte a szélboszorkány. – Add át őt nekem és akkor elkerülhetjük a harcot.

– Harcot? Milyen harcot? – húzta össze a szemeit Sesshoumaru. – El akarod kerülni, hogy harcolnod kelljen velem?

Kagura keze egy kicsit megrezdült, de nem attól, mert támadott, hanem azért, mert a férfi pontosan a lényegre tapintott ezzel. Esze ágában sem volt kiállni Sesshoumaru ellen, nem csupán azért, mert egyértelműen erősebb volt nála, hanem...

– Szóval Naraku túlságosan is megijedt a múltkori csatánktól? – heccelte Aini, aki érezte, hogy több van a dolog mögött Kagura részéről, nem csupán Naraku parancsának engedelmeskedik. Tekintete elárulta, ahogy a férfire pillantott.

– Hogy döntesz, Sesshoumaru...? – nézett legyezője mögül a kutyaszellemre Kagura.

Várt még pár másodpercet, aztán türelmét vesztve nagy levegőt vett és elszántan támadásba lendült. Legyezőjével csapott egyet, miközben kimondta:

– Pengetánc!

A szélpengék egyenesen Aini felé tartottak, akit olyan hirtelen ért a támadás, hogy még reagálni sem volt ideje, ráadásul eléggé le is gyengült az éjjel vívott harcban, a medvedémon ellen. Az utolsó pillanatban tartotta fel a kezét, hogy megálljt parancsoljon a támadásnak, azonban elkésett: a csapások Sesshoumarut találták el, aki a nő elé ugrott.

Kagura és Aini is döbbenten pislogtak. A szélboszorkány tért magához előbb; újra támadott. Aini kezét továbbra is maga előtt tartotta és ezúttal sikerült is kivédenie a csapásokat, sőt, vissza is irányította azokat Kagurára. A telekinézis erejével sok mindenre képes volt.

Kagura – miután eltalálta saját szélpengéjének egyike – úgy döntött, visszavonul; egyelőre. Búcsúzóul azért még odakiáltott a nőhöz:

– A féltékenység luxus a magunkfajtáknak, ezt jól jegyezd meg!

Aini arcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. Megvárta, míg Kagura eltűnik a horizonton, csak aztán hajolt le Sesshoumaruhoz. A kutyadémon vértjét átszakította a szélpenge és a mellkasát is megsebezte. Aini megvizsgálta a sérülést: nem tűnt túl súlyosnak, azonban jelentősen lelassította őket.

– Pár óra és begyógyul – ígérte meg Sesshoumaru.

– Pár óra és ránk esteledik... – nézett rá élesen Aini. – Mondd csak, miért ugrottál elém? Meg tudtam volna...

– Magadat védeni? – fejezte be helyette a mondatot a férfi. – Elképzelhető, de nekem nem egészen úgy tűnt.

– De akkor is, miért...?

– Már jobban vagyok, induljunk! – tápászkodott fel Sesshoumaru, és elfogadta Aini felé nyújtott segítő karját. Aztán eszébe jutott még valami:

– Mire célzott Kagura?

– Nem tudom... mikor is? – értetlenkedett Aini, pedig jól sejtette, mire gondolt Sesshoumaru.

– A féltékenységgel kapcsolatban... – a férfi összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Talán féltékeny voltál rá?

– Ugyan már! Ne nevetess! Miért lennék én féltékeny?! – Aini kacagott, de valójában, belül érzékenyen érintették e szavak. _„Igen, pontosan azt éreztem, mikor Rád nézett, Sesshoumaru."_ gondolatait azonban nem kötötte a démon orrára.

A délután további része feszült csendben telt. Aini kicsit össze volt zavarodva. Arra gondolt, talán Sesshoumaru megkedvelte őt, ezért ugrott elé... de akkor meg miért annyira hűvös vele mindig? Na és a kérdése... pont a lényegre tapintott rá.

A kutyaszellem azon felül, hogy próbált úrrá lenni a mellkasában érzett fájdalmon – ami, ahogy telt az idő, egyre jobban sikerült neki –, ha lehet, még inkább összezavarodott. Tényleg, minek is ugrott elé? Mert félt, hogy valami baja esik. De ilyet még eddig senki iránt sem érzett. Magában pedig teljességgel lehetetlen titulálta a gondolatot és elutasította, hogy netalántán megkedvelte volna Ainit. _„Vajon komolyan gondolta-e a válaszát, mikor rákérdeztem, mire célzott Kagura?"_ töprengett magában. Nem értette a nő reakcióit és ez zavarta... valamint, azt is érezte, hogy azzal a nevetéssel, amivel válaszolt, valami nem volt rendben. _„Olyan volt, mintha..."_

– Ha megérkeztünk, ellátom a sebed – jelentette ki Aini ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, miközben félbeszakította a férfi gondolatmenetét.

Úgy is tett, ahogy ígérte; alig érkeztek meg, Jyaken ura elé szaladt és meglepve vette észre, hogy Sesshoumaru páncélzata nem ép, a kutyadémon is megsérült, valamint, hogy egy nő társaságában állít be.

– Jyaken... így hívnak, ugye? – kérdezte Aini, miközben bekísérte Sesshoumarut. – Hozz valami kötszert és langyos vizet!

– De... nagyuram? – nézett tétovázva a férfira Jyaken.

– Csináld!

– Azonnal! – Sesshoumaru szolgája rögtön elrohant, s mire a két démon belépett a kastélyba és leültek, addigra már vissza is tért.

– Kösz – biccentett oda Jyakennek Aini, miközben elvette a kötszert és a langyos vizes tálat. Jyaken elrohant valahová, ő pedig Sesshoumaruhoz fordult:

– Le kell venni a vértedet és a kimonódat, hogy ellássam a sebedet.

– Begyógyul.

– Jó, de kitisztítani csak ki kell...

Sesshoumaru morgott valamit, de végül megtette, amit Aini kért tőle. A nő alig pár perc alatt készen volt.

– Na, így már sokkal jobb, nem? – mosolyodott el bizonytalanul Aini, miközben az utolsó simításokat végezte a férfi sebén. Már éppen el akarta venni a kezét, mikor Sesshoumaru megfogta a csuklóját.

Aini kérdően nézett rá. Sesshoumaru szeme szokatlan fényben csillogott. A nő kicsit megszeppenve pislogott rá, fogalma sem volt róla, mit akarhat tőle a démon.

Sesshoumaru jobban érezte magát most, hogy Aini már leápolta a sérülését, és hiába próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a fura, számára eddig ismeretlen érzést is, mely egyre csak növekedett benne, mióta először meglátta őt. Eddig elfojtott érzelmei és ösztönei azonban most már nem hagyták magukat elnyomni. Arcával lassan közelített Ainié felé, miközben gyengéden magához húzta a nőt másik kezével.

Ainit meglepte ez a váratlan reakció, de nem ellenkezett. Ajkuk lassan összeért és egy gyengéd, ámde szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze...

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr! – az idilli pillanatnak egy éles kiáltozás vetett véget.

Aini gyorsan arrébb húzódott és érezte, ahogy elvörösödik, de igyekezett úrrá lenni érzésein. Megköszörülte a torkát és még azelőtt feltett egy elterelő kérdést, mielőtt Jyaken odaért volna hozzájuk.

– Volt szó valami pihenésről, nem? Elárulnád, hol pihenhetek le?

– Persze – Sesshoumaru röviden eligazította őt, mire Jyaken is odaért.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el fáradtan Aini. Nem is vette észre, mennyire kimerült az utóbbi néhány napban. Kényelmesen bandukolva indult el szobája felé, miközben még hallott egy tompa puffanást, aztán pedig Sesshoumaru ingerült hangját:

– Mit akarsz, Jyaken?!

Aini tovább gondolkodott. A Narakuval való harc, aztán a medveszellem, végül Kagura... nem csoda hát, hogy alig hajtotta a párnájára a fejét, rögtön el is aludt. Nagyon fáradt volt. De álmában mosolygott; úgy aludt el, hogy közben Sesshoumaru csókjára gondolt...

Másnap kora délután ébredt fel. Kicsit elszégyellte magát, amiért ennyit aludt, de legalább friss volt és a sebesülési úgy eltűntek, akárcsak az előző napi kimerültsége. Nyújtózkodott egy hatalmasat és kisétált szobája erkélyére. Mikor bejött, nem is vette észre.

Kilépett az ajtón és rákönyökölt a míves korlátra. Egy gyönyörű szép kertre nyílt kilátása. Gyümölcsfák terpeszkedtek hatalmas lombjaikkal, elszórva virágok virítottak a smaragdzöld fűben. Mélyet szippantott a levegőből. Minden olyan friss volt, a Nap is vidáman sütött le.

„_Jól indul el az nap."_ könyvelte el magában Aini, aztán megmosakodott és kicsit összeszedte magát. Mikor kilépett szobája ajtaján, egész lénye csak úgy káprázott. Gyorsan lesietett a földszintre és kiment a kertbe. Közelebbről is meg akarta csodálni a nyugalmas kis helyet.

Eközben arra lett figyelmes, hogy gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek Sesshoumaruhoz és a tegnap történtekhez. Nem tudta, pontosan mit is gondoljon róla, hiszen még mindig nem sikerült kiismernie a démont. Lehet, hogy ezentúl kedvesebb lesz hozzá, de az is lehet, hogy valamilyen érthetetlen módon még hűvösebb.

Leélt már egy emberöltőt, de a férfiakon még mindig nem tudott kiigazodni. Ahogy a szellemeken sem.

Töprengésének egy apró zaj vetett véget. Felkapta a fejét és látta, ahogy Sesshoumaru közeledik felé. Aini vett egy mély levegőt és elindult felé. Eközben Katsu mellette repkedett, nyugtalanul csattogtatva szárnyait.

Aini sosem tudta meg, mit akart akkor mondani Sesshoumaru. Egy ló vágtázó patái vágták el az éppen induló párbeszédet. Mind a ketten feszülten figyelték a kaput, melyen most egy hatalmas fekete mén csörtetett be, hátán megviselt lovasával.

– Kaijita-sama! – mondta elhaló hangon, erőlködve a teljes harci felszerelésbe öltözött férfi, miközben felé nyújtotta egyik karját. Arcán látszott, hogy fájdalom kínozza.

– Mi történt, Takura? – sietett oda hozzá Aini, elfelejtve a körülötte lévő világot. A jövevény ruhájáról csöpögött a vér és számtalan sebesülés csúfította el testét.

– A falu... – kezdte szaggatottan a férfi – ami nyugatra van...

– Tudom – bólintott egyet a nő. Sesshoumaru abba a faluba vezette, miután elhagyták a barlangot. – Mi történt vele?

– Tucatnyi szellem támadta meg... tüzet is okádtak...

Aini arca elsötétült. Csak nem Naraku egy újabb kegyetlen tettéről van szó?

– Majdnem mindenki odaveszett... néhányan túlélték; raboskodnak... de én... nem tudtam már semmit sem tenni... eljöttem hozzád, hogy elmondjam... – légzése egyre jobban akadozott.

– Takura... – Aini közelebb lépett hozzá, de szörnyülködve szökkent egyet hátra, mikor megérezte a férfin a halál szagát.

– Te halott vagy... – suttogta vérfagyasztó hangon a nő.

– Még mindig... ott vannak... – mondta utolsó erejével a férfi, azzal teste elporladt, csakúgy, mint lováé.

Aini elkerekedett szemekkel nézte azt a helyet, ahol még az előbb alattvalója volt. Csak akkor vette észre, mennyire reszket, mikor Sesshoumaru odalépett hozzá és hátulról átkarolta. Erős karjai és magabiztos ölelése lassan megnyugtatták Ainit, aki még percekig nem tért magához döbbenetéből, de végül egy mély lélegzetet véve sikerült lecsillapítania háborgó bensőjét.

– Ez Kagura műve... – hangja immár higgadt volt. – Ő tudja a halottakat így használni.

– Akkor ez Naraku csapdája lesz... – jegyezte meg komoran Sesshoumaru. – Ugye nem akarsz odamenni?

– De. Pontosan ezt fogom tenni.

– Épp erre számítanak.

– Nem érdekel! Megfogadtam, hogy bosszút állok, és most még azt is tudom, hol találom őt meg! – Aini kitépte magát Sesshoumaru öleléséből és dacosan nézett vele farkasszemet.

– Értem – biccentett a démon.

Percekig csendben álltak, egymással szemben, aztán valami szöget ütött Sesshoumaru fejében:

– Jól hallottam, hogy Kaijitának hívott?

„_Itt az igazság pillanata."_ hallatszott egy hang a fejében. _„Köszönöm szépen, nagyon drámai volt, Katsu!"_ felelte füstölögve Aini.

– Igen...

– Nekem azt mondtad, Aininek hívnak!

– Kaijita a másik nevem... – magyarázta Aini. – Csak kevesen ismerik... a családom, néhány bizalmasom...

– És én – egészítette ki Sesshoumaru.

– Igen, most már te is.

– Nem így értettem – Aini kérdően tekintett rá, ezért a férfi folytatta:

– Én már azelőtt is hallottam ezt a nevet, hogy ez a halandó kiejtette volna a száján.

– Az meg hogyan...? – a nő szemei elkerekedtek, mikor rájött. A felismerés villámként hasított bele elméjébe. – Ezek szerint... – hangja kicsit remegett, de igyekezett úrrá lenni rajta. – Mi ketten... mi most...

– Jegyesek vagyunk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Sesshoumaru. – Igen. Apád a fekete drágakőért cserébe nekem ígérte a kezedet.

– Hűű... – Aini kicsit elszédült, így botjára támaszkodott.

Sejtette, hogy előbb-utóbb ki fog derülni, valójában kivel jegyezték el, sőt, még azt is gyanította, hogy Sesshoumaru az, mégis, most egy kicsit meglepte a hír... most, hogy hallja... most, hogy megváltoztathatatlanul, megmásíthatatlanul kimondták...

– Én úgy tudtam, Kaijitának hívják a mennyasszonyomat... – mesélte Sesshoumaru. – Mikor megláttam a fekete drágakövet, azt hittem, te vagy az... de a neved nem volt ugyanaz.

– Én pedig csak azt tudtam, hogy... Inutaisho fiával jegyeztek el... aki egy youkai – magyarázta Aini, mikor felocsúdott döbbenetéből. – Ezért is kérdeztem, van-e testvéred és hogy teljesen szellem-e.

– Már értem – bólintott Sesshoumaru.

Feszült csend következett, amit végül a férfi tört meg:

– Még dönthetsz másképp, ha akarsz... az apáink határoztak így, de én nem akarlak kényszeríteni olyasmire, amit nem szeretnél.

„_Nahát, hogy valaki milyen lovagias lett!"_ kotyogott közbe Katsu, Aini elméjében.

– É-én nem is isme..

– Ha nem akarod, úgy add vissza a drágakövet és elfelejtjük az egész egyezséget – nyújtotta ki felé egyik kezét a kutyadémon.

Aini meghökkenve nézett rá. Nem ezt akarta mondani. Egyszerűen csak bizonytalan volt; úgy érezte, nem ismeri még eléggé Sesshoumarut, de az előző napi csókot nem bírta kiverni a fejéből.

– Nos? Hogyan döntesz?

– Ha ennyire akarsz egy nyamvadt választ, és még csak végig sem hallgatsz, akkor... – Aini mérgesen leszedte botja végéről a fekete drágakövet és keményen a démon kezébe nyomta. – Tessék, légy vele boldog!

E szavakkal megfordult és elindult a kapu felé, hogy útját Naraku felé vegye.

Sesshoumaru másodpercekig csak döbbenten nézett utána, aztán a fekete drágakőre, végül megszólította:

– Nem mehetsz oda egyedül.

– Ó valóban? – kérdezte élesen Aini, miközben félig visszafordult és csípőre tette a kezét. – Márpedig elmegyek Naraku után és bosszút állok mindenért!

– Veled megyek.

– Nem jössz – jelentette ki hidegen Aini. – Nem vagyok már a jegyesed, nem köt hozzám semmi. A fekete drágakő is a tied... ég veled, Sesshoumaru!

Aini még gyorsabbra vette a lépteit és igyekezett minél hamarabb elérni a kastélyt körülvevő erdőt. Katsu magasan a feje fölött körözött, úgy kísérte el. Sesshoumaru pedig még mindig döbbenten állt kertjében, kezében a drágakövet szorongatva.

Már néhány órája úton voltak, mikor – látszólag minden előjel nélkül – kitört Ainiből a zokogás. Nem bírt megnyugodni és így továbbmenni sem. Letérdelt a földre és összehúzta magát, miközben próbált úrrá lenni könnyein, de ez nagyon nehezen ment neki.

Katsu nyugtalanul leszállt mellé.

– Mondd csak... – kérdezte zokogva a nő – te már akkor is apám mellett voltál, mikor én még meg sem születtem... miért nem mondtad el nekem?

„_Micsodát?"_

– Hogy Sesshoumaruval jegyzett el! – kiáltott rá Aini, s a sírás ha lehet, még jobban rázta.

„_Én sem voltam benne biztos... egyébként se nagyon volt rá időnk."_

– Ennél idiótább kifogást én még nem hallottam!

„_De... próbálj megnyugodni, Kaijita..."_

– Nem! Nem tudok megnyugodni! – üvöltött rá a nő, miközben egyre hangosabban zokogott.

Fájt neki, hogy Sesshoumaru így bánt vele és hogy ott kellett hagynia, de végül is félig-meddig a saját döntése volt. Ha hagyta volna végigmondani neki, amit akart, akkor talán...

Újabb síróroham következett. A férfi türelmetlenségét Aini úgy értelmezte, hogy Sesshoumarut hidegen hagyja, hogy dönt. Nem is tudta, mekkorát tévedett...

– Hová készülsz, nagyuram? – lábatlankodott Sesshoumaru körül Jyaken.

– Nem mintha bármi közöd lenne hozzá...

– Jaj, bocsáss meg, nagyuram!

– Utánamegyek.

– De Aini-sama azt mondta... – ellenkezett Jyaken, azonban Sesshoumaru belé fojtotta a szót:

– Nem érdekel, mit mondott! Nem engedhetem, hogy egyedül szembeszálljon Narakuval... – Sesshoumaru dühösen járkált fel-alá, kastélya nagytermében. – Különben pedig, nekem is van elintéznivalóm azzal a korccsal...

– Mikor indulunk, nagyuram?

– Hajnalban.

– Te is érzed, Katsu? – nyugtalankodott Aini, aztán felpillantott az égre. – Nézd meg, mi lehet!

A főnixmadár engedelmesen felröppent a nő válláról és leírt egy hatalmas kört fölötte. Aztán északnyugatnak vette az irányt, amerről jöttek. Aini idegesen haladt tovább a fák hűsítő árnyékában, mikor egyszeriben már nem látta az erdőt. Óvatosan megállt. Olyan volt, mint egy látomás. A felhők közt szelte szélsebesen az eget és fürkészte azt éles szemeivel. Aztán kicsit oldalra kanyarodott egy laza szárnycsapással, s akkor meglátta őt.

Úgy tűnt, Sesshoumaru valamilyen felhőn utazik. Arca gondterheltnek tűnt és látszott, hogy nagyon töpreng valamin. Mögötte Jyaken kapaszkodott ura nadrágjának a szélébe, nehogy leessen e szédítő magasságból. Még egy ideig figyelte őket, és éppen menni készült volna, mikor a kutyadémon hirtelen felé fordult.

Aini megijedt és érezte, hogy Katsu is ugyanígy tesz. _„Tűnj el onnan, de azonnal!"_ küldte felé telepatikus üzenetét a nő.

„_Túl gyors..."_ a főnix hátrálni kezdett, de Sesshoumaru már nagy sebességgel közeledett felé. _„Nem tudok elrepülni!"_

„_Nem azt mondtam, hogy repülj el, hanem, hogy tűnj el!"_ Aini kihangsúlyozta az utolsó két szót, már amennyire ez lehetséges a telepátiában.

„_Ó..."_ az égbolt képe eltűnt Aini elől, s ismét az erdőt látta maga előtt. Aggódva kémlelte a kék eget. Alig egy pillanattal később a közvetlen közelében egy tűzcsóva jelent meg, s mikor az eltűnt, Katsu alakja rajzolódott ki.

Aini megkönnyebbülve mosolyodott el.

– Hála a jó égnek! – sóhajtott fel és magához ölelte a madarat.

„_Sesshoumaru elől megmenekültem, de úgy látszik, te leszel a végzetem..."_ passzírozta ki elméjéből a szavakat a madár.

– Jaj, bocsánat! – szabadkozott Aini és azonnal elengedte őt. – Csak... – hirtelen elhallgatott. – Itt van.

„_Nem lenne tanácsos találkozni vele, ugye egyetértesz?"_ kérdezte a nő fejében Katsu hangja. Aini lassan bólintott.

– De ha te alig tudtál elmenekülni előle, nekem ugyan hogyan sikerülhetne?

„_Fogd meg a farktollaimat!"_

– Hogy mit csináljak?! – hökkent meg Aini.

„_Téged is el tudlak úgy vinni, ahogy én szöktem meg előle... gyerünk már!"_

„_Jól van."_ egyezett bele a nő. _„De akkor vigyél közvetlenül oda, ahová tartottunk... Narakuhoz."_

„_Észnél vagy? Ha felkészületlenül megyünk oda, akkor..."_ ellenkezett volna Katsu, de Aini közbevágott:

– Menjünk! – azzal megfogta a főnix farktollait. – Gyerünk!

Aini felnézett maga mögött az égre és még éppen látta Sesshoumaru döbbent tekintetét, amit akkor emelt rá, mikor eltűnt a lángnyelvek tüzes ölelésében.

– Uh... már nagyon közel volt – csóválta meg a fejét Aini, miközben elengedte madarát. – Egy hajszálon múlt... Köszönöm, Katsu!

A főnix bólintott és örömteljes hangot hallatott, aztán felröppenni készült a magasba, de egy nyílvessző suhant feléje, s éppen, hogy csak célt tévesztett a fegyver. Azonnal visszakuporodott Aini vállára.

A démon éles szemeit körbe-körbe járatta a környéken. Oldalt és mögöttük fák tornyosultak, egy erdő maradványai, előttük pedig ott magasodott el kastély.

„_Biztos, hogy jó helyre hoztál? Nem emlékszem kastélyra abban a pöttöm faluban."_ kérdezte gyanakodva Aini.

„_Teljesen biztos vagyok benne..."_ válaszolta a madár, aztán elgondolkozott. _„Lehet, hogy Naraku építette fel, amíg itt tartózkodik..."_

Váratlanul, mindenféle figyelmeztetést mellőzve megrezzent a közelükben lévő bokor és Aininak még reagálni sem volt ideje, fegyveresek törtek rá a szélrózsa minden irányából. Mire felocsúdott döbbenetéből, botját már elvették tőle, s mindkét karját lefogták.

Megfeszítette izmait és próbált kiszabadulni a katonák szorításából. Azonban azok túl erősek voltak számára. _„Ez hogy lehet? Hiszen csak halandók!"_ villant eszébe a gondolat, aztán megérezte a szagukat. A halál lengte körül őket, mint a hadvezérét is, aki Sesshoumarunál kereste fel őt.

Irtózott a holtaktól, hát még attól, hogy hozzá is érjenek. Elvesztette minden önuralmát és kétségbeesve próbált kiszabadulni a fogságból. Azonban minél jobban vergődött, annál jobban szorították a karjait. Kifulladt, de csak egy másodpercre állt le a próbálkozásaival, aztán tovább folytatta. Ez a küzdelem nagyon kifárasztotta és kilátástalannak tűnt a helyzete.

Végre sikerült kirántania egyik karját és azonnal meglendítette, mire legalább tíz katona több métert repült a levegőben. Azonban alighogy befejezte mozdulatát és már tette volna meg a következőt, ismét lefogták szabad karját. Ujjai kezdtek elfehéredni a szorításban.

A fájdalomtól és kétségbeeséstől könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, de egy nagy levegővétellel elnyomta őket. Most nem szabad bepánikolnia, mert akkor semmi esélye sem lesz... pedig már érezte a félelem jeges érintését, ahogy a gyomrába markol. Hiába próbálkozott, nem sikerült újból kiszabadulnia az erős fogásokból.

Valami furcsa érzése támadt és hirtelen abbahagyta kétségbeesett vergődését. Feszülten figyelte az egyre közeledő fegyveres, halott férfit, aki egy tőrt tartott a kezében. Aini hátrálni próbált és egy fél méternyit sikerült is, közben hátrahúzva az őt fogva tartó több katonát is, azonban sajnos túl korán rájöttek, mire is készül, ezért még erősebben fogták és stabilan megvetették lábukat a kemény talajon.

Aini kifulladva nézett a közeledő alakra, de immár visszanyerte nyugalmát. Valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan módon a páni félelem azonnal eltűnt belőle. Dacosan tekintett a holt fegyveresre, aki támadásra lendítette tőrjét.

A nő szíve kihagyott egy ritmust, mikor megérezte a hideg fémet, amint akadálytalanul mélyed bele hasába. Egy pillanatra még a lélegzete is elállt. Aztán a férfi kihúzta a tőrt, Ainiből pedig kitört egy reszkető levegővétel és összecsuklott. Eszméletét nem vesztette el, de a fájdalomtól már nem tudta magát megtartani, így csak azért volt még mindig talpon, mert a holtak nem engedték őt el. Szakadozva vette a levegőt és szédült. A külvilágot már alig érzékelte.

– Most már elég lesz – ez a hang azonnal magához térítette. A gyűlöletes hang... Naraku hangja.

Aini vonásai megkeményedtek és próbálta kizárni elméjéből a fájdalmat, miközben igyekezett, hogy meg tudjon állni a saját lábán. Mérgesen és dacosan nézett előre, ahonnan a férfi közeledett.

– Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hamar ideérsz, de végül is, egy díszvendégtől csak megtiszteltetésnek tudom venni, hogy nem váratott sokáig magára – köszöntötte a nőt csevegő hangon Naraku.

Aini érezte a vér sós-furcsa ízét a szájában. Kiköpte.

– Menj a pokolba! – hangja rekedt volt és halvány, de érezni lehetett az indulatot benne.

– Ne aggódj, még nem öllek meg... – vigyorodott el gonoszan a féldémon. – A darazsak szerint Sesshoumaru a nyomodban van – Aini makacsul hallgatott, ezért a férfi folytatta:

– Biztosra veszem, hogy idejön téged kiszabadítani és akkor végre elnyelhetem az ő erejét is... Addig még életben kell tartsalak... gondolom azon töprengsz, hogy tudott áthatolni a tőr a vérteden... el van átkozva a pengéje... csodás találmány, nemde? – vigyorodott el Naraku.

Aini arca eltorzult, mikor érezte, a fájdalom egyre jobban elterjed a testében. Nem értette, miért nem kezdett már begyógyulni a sebe és hogy miért ilyen gyenge, hogy nem sikerül kiszabadulnia a holtak markából.

– Ó... – Naraku észrevette a nő töprengő arcát. – Azon gondolkodsz, vajon miért nem segít téged az erőd... igazam van?

Aini dacosan nézett a félszellem vörösen izzó szemeibe. Naraku szája gúnyos félmosolyra húzódott.

– Tudod... a fekete drágakő miatt volt erőd.

– Hogyan...? – a nő meglepődöttségében el is felejtette fájdalmát. – Miről beszélsz?

– Amikor még gyermek voltál, nagyon gyenge voltál... erőtlenebb, mint egy hanyou – mesélte lelkesen Naraku. – Az erőd akkor növekedett meg, mikor apád neked adta a drágakövet. Azután már egyre ritkábban gyengültél le... ha jól tudom, akkor most már negyedévente csak egyszer, pár napra... – morfondírozott el a férfi.

– Honnan tudod mindezt? – Aini érezte, hogy felesleges megjátszania magát, Naraku tényleg sokat tud róla. Túlságosan is sokat.

A féldémon ördögi kacajt hallatott.

– Kisgyerekként megmérgezett téged egy démon... én voltam az!

– Micsoda?! – Aini teljesen elképedt. Narakunak nem csupán őt sikerült átejtenie, de az apját is.

– A fekete drágakő semlegesítette a méreg hatását, legalábbis idővel, apránként – magyarázta tovább a démon. – De mivel, ha jól látom, már nincsen nálad... ismét védtelen és gyenge vagy.

A nő szeme parázslott az indulatoktól és legszívesebben azonnal Naraku torkának esett volna, ha ereje teljében lett volna. De most valóban nem érezte magát többnek egy halandónál.

– Miután megmérgeztelek, és apád látta, milyen gyenge lánya született, csak még jobban örült, hogy egy youkai-jal jegyezett el téged.

Aini szemei elkerekedtek. Ezek szerint Naraku mindvégig tisztában volt vele, hogy ő volt Sesshoumaru jegyese.

– Fogalmam sincs, melyik erős démon tűrne el maga mellett egy magadfajta gyenge, erőtlen...

– Elég legyen! – kiáltott közbe a nő. Tombolt benne a düh. De egy kis megnyugvással töltötte el, hogy ezek szerint Naraku nem tudja, hogy Sesshoumaruval jegyezték el őt.

– Na, mindegy! Eleget fecserésztünk már... – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. – Vigyétek a cellájába... Ami pedig ezt a csirkét illeti...

Katsu élesen felvijjogott, de Ainit ezúttal ez nem zavarta, sőt, örült neki, ha ezzel némi kellemetlenséget tudnak okozni Narakunak. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy félszellem meg sem hallotta a rikácsolást.

– Rá nincs szükségem. Öljétek meg – jelentette ki tárgyilagos hangon, melyből tisztán ki lehetett hallani, mennyire nem érdekli a madár sorsa.

– Katsu... nee! – sikoltott fel Aini, mikor látta, hogy a fegyveresek elkapták a madarat. Összeszedte maradék erejét, hogy kitörjön fogvatartói gyűrűjéből, azonban ez nem sikerült neki. – Tűnj innen! Tűnj el...

A főnix ráemelte átható tekintetét, mire Aini biztatóan bólintott. _„Menj..."_ Katsu még egy pillanatig habozott, majd, mikor már majdnem lesújtott rá az egyik szablya, lángok törtek fel belőle és egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt.

Aini fellélegzett, de rögtön meg is roggyant a térde. Nem bírta már sokáig tartani magát, még a fegyveresek közreműködésével sem.

– Eresszétek el – hallatszott Naraku hangja.

Aini mintha egy legyező csapását vélte volna hallani, de mielőtt még elgondolkodhatott volna a dolgon, karjáról lekulcsolódtak a holt katonák markai, ő pedig erőtlenül zuhant le a földre. A fájdalom, melyet most még intenzívebben érzett, elhomályosította a külvilágot. Mielőtt elvesztette volna emlékezetét, utolsó gondolatai Sesshoumaru felé tévedtek. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem lesz olyan bolond és sétál majd bele önként Naraku csapdájába... és közben csendesen imádkozott azért, hogy még egyszer valamikor viszontláthassa őt...

Esteledett és Sesshoumaru bosszankodva ereszkedett le a talajra. Elvesztette Aini nyomát. Azzal tisztában volt, hová tartott a nő, azonban fogalma sem volt róla, hogy pontosan mi is történt vele. Illetve... mintha Jyaken említett volna valamit a főnixek sajátságos teleportálási képességeiről, de a démon csak fél füllel hallgatta szolgája szavait. Gondolatait Aini teljesen lekötötte.

Ha igaz is, amit Jyaken mondott, még akkor sem tudhatta biztosan, hová is teleportáltak előle. Sesshoumaru csak remélni tudta, hogy a nő nem csinált olyan őrültséget és azonnal ahhoz a faluhoz ment. Mert Naraku bizonyára már várt rá.

Naraku... a másik probléma. Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy meg kell küzdenie vele és nem is tartott tőle, attól viszont félt (legbelül, ha nem is mutatta ki), hogy Ainit felhasználja ellene, vagy, ami még rosszabb, meg is öli őt.

Erre a gondolatra ökölbe szorult a keze és önkéntelenül is gyorsabb tempóra váltott, így Jyaken alig bírt lépést tartani vele. Először csak ment, be, a fák közé, nem is érdekelte, merre tart, de aztán megtorpant, körülnézett és rájött, hogy kéne keresnie valamit éjszakára alkalmas helyet, hiszen azért is jött ide le. Ismét elindult, nyomában Jyakennel.

Ekkor azonban szárnysuhogásra lett figyelmes, s már a madárszagot is megérezte a levegőben. Érdeklődve fordult a jelenség irányába... és éles szemeivel azonnal észrevette Katsut. Rögtön eszébe jutott az is, hogyan találkoztak legutóbb. A főnix követte őt, aztán pedig, mikor már majdnem sikerült elkapnia, megszökött előle, sőt még Ainit is magával vitte. Fagyos pillantásokkal mérte végig a madarat, mely most ott lebegett közvetlenül az orra előtt.

– Mit akarsz? – mordult rá Sesshoumaru, s utánakapott.

Katsu nem mozdult, így könnyedén elfoghatta. Egy kicsit közelebb emelte magához.

„_Megkopaszthatsz és puha párnát is készíthetsz a tollaimból, csak előtte hallgass meg, kérlek!"_ üzente neki telepatikus úton a főnixmadár. _„Ainiről van szó..."_

Sesshoumaru egy kicsit megijedt, hátha történt valami a nővel és elengedte a madarat. Az lehuppant közvetlenül előtte, így most a lábainál pipiskedett.

– Mondd – húzta össze a szemeit a démon.

Katsu elmesélte, szóról-szóra, hogy mi történt azóta, hogy elvitte Ainit Naraku kastélyához. Sesshoumaru nem szólt közbe, de látszott rajta, hogy nehezére esik visszafognia magát. A főnix azt is megosztotta vele, milyen kapcsolat fűződik Aini erejéhez és a fekete drágakőhöz. Aztán könyörögve pislogott a kutyaszellemre: _„Aini most tényleg gyenge és nem tud kiszabadulni onnan..."_ Sesshoumaru azonban nem várta meg, míg Katsu befejezi.

– Fölösleges... úgyis utána indultam.

„_Köszönöm, de tudd, hogy ez csapda... Naraku így akar Téged csapdába csalni..."_

– Kezdettől fogva tudtam, hogy az – sóhajtott gondterhelten a démon. – De attól még utánamegyek.

– Kéne valami, amivel elterelhetjük a figyelmét annak a korcsnak – kotyogott közbe Jyaken, aki – habár csak a fél beszélgetést hallotta – gyanította, mi folyik itt, és jól is tippelt.

– Igen, csak tudnám, hogy mi... – Sesshoumaruba villámként csapott a felismerés, mikor eszébe jutott. Pompás ötlet! Egyszerűen tökéletes! Már csak meg kell találnia a kiszemelt csalit...

Sejtette, hogy merre találja öccsét. Ösztöneiben ezúttal sem kellett csalódnia, hamarosan meg is érezte Inuyasha szagát a levegőben. Ahogy gyanította, a hanyou már kivont karddal, harcra készen várta őt. Sesshoumaru ezúttal mellőzte a látványos belépőt. Ahhoz túlságosan is sietős volt a dolga.

– Mit keresel itt?

– Tudtommal, ez még az én területem, drága öcsém...

– Huh! Felvágós! – mérgelődött Inuyasha. – Ha még mindig a Tessaigát akarod, közlöm veled, hogy...

– Ne légy nevetséges... még ha nem is érdemled meg a kardot, nekem már van egy sokkal jobb helyette – fojtotta belé a szót bátyja.

– Akkor meg...?

Sesshoumaru egy hosszú pillanatig nem válaszolt. Látszott rajta, hogy belső vívódásai vannak azt illetően, hogy kimondja-e, amit akar. Végül mégis sikerült kiböknie:

– A segítségetek kell.

– Hogy miiii? – mindenki döbbenten tekintett rá, mire felkapta vizet:

– Ne nézzetek így rám, elég volt egyszer is kimondanom!!

– Jól van, jól van... de miért kell neked a korcs öcséd és halandó barátai segítsége? – kérdezte élesen Inuyasha.

– Ti csalinak kelletek, hogy nagyuram ki tudja addig szabadítani a jegyesét Naraku fogságából! – kotyogta el Jyaken.

– Jyaken... – mordult meg fenyegetően Sesshoumaru.

– I-i-igen, nagyuram?

– Fogd be! – azzal belérúgott egyet.

– Juj – Kagome fájdalmas arcot vágva, szánakozva tekintett a kis démonra, aki épp feltápászkodott a földről.

Inuyashát letaglózta a hír:

– Neked van egy menyasszonyod, Sesshoumaru...?

– Ez bonyolult... – kezdte bátyja, de egy hang megszólalt a fejében: _„Annyira nem is..."_ Mérgesen pillantott fel Katsura, aki a bal füle mellett lebegett. – Fogd be, te csirke...

A főnix sértődötten felszegte a fejét és odébb röppent; egy közeli fa ágán telepedett le.

– Tehát, mint mondtam, ez nem ennyire egyszerű... – fogott bele Sesshoumaru. – De tudom merre van Naraku, az ékkődarabok is a tiétek lehetnek, nekem nincs szükségem rájuk, nélkülük is épp elég erős vagyok – Inuyasha méltatlankodó köhécselését figyelmen kívül hagyta és tovább folytatta –, csak azt kérem, tereljétek el a figyelmét, amíg én kiszabadítom Ainit...

– Aha! Hát ez a neve! – kapott rajta azonnal az öccse.

– Ne légy nevetséges, Inuyasha...

– Hát, ha egy szép hölgy is bajba került, akkor nem utasíthatjuk vissza a kérését – jegyezte meg Miroku.

Sango arca égett a dühtől.

– Mit mondtál? – kiáltozott. – Mégis, miből gondolod, hogy szép?! Te másra sem tudsz gondolni, szerzetes?!

– Ööö... Sango, én nem úgy értettem... – emelte maga elé védekezően a kezét Miroku.

– Mi legyen, Inuyasha? – nézett a félszellemre Kagome.

– Végül is, megszerezhetjük azt a hatalmas ékkődarabot, amit Naraku tulajdonában van... lehet róla szó...

– Mii? – sipított Shippou, s felszökkent a fiú vállára. – Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan!

– Sesshoumaru... – fordult komolyan bátyja felé Inuyasha. – Ígérd meg, hogy nem támadsz ránk és az ékkő a miénk lehet, ha segítünk neked.

– Addig amíg ki nem szabadítom Ainit? – kérdezett vissza a démon.

– Hm... legyen.

– Rendben van – biccentett Sesshoumaru.

– Te megbízol benne? – súgta oda Shippou Inuyasha fülébe.

– Heh... azt nem mondtam! – válaszolta a félszellem.

Sesshoumaru összehúzta a szemét és mordult egyet.

– Én sem jószántamból szövetkezem veletek... most pedig induljunk, minél előbb odaérünk, annál jobb!

Sango, Miroku és Shippou Kirara hátán utazott, Kagoméval Inuyasha ugrált sebesen, Sesshoumaru pedig ismét a felhőket szelte, nyomában szolgájával. Viszont úgy vette észre, hogy öccse és kis társasága csak hátráltatják. Sokkal gyorsabban odaérhetne, ha nem kellene miattuk lelassítania. A macskaszellem hátán utazók még nem is jelentettek akkora gondot, hiszen Kirara elég gyors volt, de Inuyasha a földön haladt és hiába volt sebesebb bármely halandónál, még így is eléggé lassú volt ahhoz, hogy Sesshoumaru hamarosan elveszítse türelmét.

Intett a többieknek, hogy álljanak le és miután Kiraráék leszálltak és végre Inuyasháék is befutottak, öccséhez fordult:

– Lelassítotok... a macskaszellem még annyira nem is, de te, öcsém...

– Ha valami nem tetszik, menj előre, egyedül és próbáld meg úgy kiszabadítani a barátnődet! – kiáltott vissza neki Inuyasha. – Elvégre _Te_ kérted a _Mi_ segítségünket!

– Ha jól látom, még egyikőtök elfér a macska hátán – felelte Sesshoumaru. – A másikat én el tudom vinni és így gyorsabban odaérünk.

– Mi? Én nem utazom veled! – húzta fel az orrát Inuyasha.

– Ne nevetess... – Sesshoumaru arcán egy halvány mosoly suhant át. – Te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy majd téged viszlek!

– Akkor ebben egyetértünk! – biccentett Inuyasha, aztán kerekre tágultak a szemei. – Akkor mégis kire gondoltál?

Sesshoumaru az öccse mellett álló lányra mutatott. Inuyasha ránézett Kagoméra, aztán vissza a bátyjára:

– Na nem...

– A fenébe is, Inuyasha... – csattant fel Sesshoumaru. – Tényleg veszettül lelassítotok, de szükségem van rátok, hogy eltereljem Naraku figyelmét... én sem jókedvemből vagyok veletek, de ez van, bele kell törődni... és inkább viszem azt a halandót, mint téged, kedves öcsikém!

Inuyasha csak hápogott a döbbenettől, nem számítva rá, hogy bárki is ki tud hozni ilyen reakciót ezen a világon Sesshoumaruból, főleg nem egy nő; valószínűleg Aini tényleg sokat jelenthet neki, ha ilyeneket mond.

Bizonyára Kagome fejében is hasonló gondolatok jártak, mert mikor megszólalt, beleegyezően bólintott:

– Rendben van... Inuyasha, menj Sangóékkal...

– Mi? Nem! – ugrott egyet ijedtében a félszellem. – Nem engedlek annak az őrültnek a közelébe!

Sesshoumaru türelme kezdett elfogyni, s kissé idegesen ropogtatni kezdte ujjait, kimeresztve hosszú karmait.

– Inuyasha, kérlek... – nézett rá a lány nagy szemekkel. – Tényleg ez tűnik a legjobb megoldásnak, és...

– Kagome, nem!

– Inuyasha... fekszik! – kiáltotta hirtelen Kagome, mire a fiú belepréselődött a földbe, aztán lehajolt hozzá.

– Menj Kirara hátán, én meg Sesshoumaruval utazom... ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi baj... megegyeztetek, emlékszel?

– Nem bízom benne... te talán igen?

Kagome nem válaszolt csak kedvesen rámosolygott a félszellemre, aztán felállt és odasétált Sesshoumaruhoz, aki rögtön felkapta, mennyasszonyi fogásban.

– Hé...! – a lány nagyon meglepődött.

– Karold át a nyakam, ha nem akarsz leesni útközben – tanácsolta Sesshoumaru, s hamarosan felemelkedtek a fehéren kavargó kis felhőn, ami megjelent a démon lába alatt.

Kagome bólintott és megfogta a nyakát, miközben nézte Inuyashát, aki mögöttük épp felpattant Kirara hátára és sürgette, hogy minél előbb induljanak már el. A lány elmosolyodott, mikor a félszellemre nézett. Látszott rajta, hogy aggódik érte, azonban – ismerve büszkeségét – ezt a világért sem vallaná be. Kagoméből kiszakadt egy halk, szomorú sóhaj.

– Mi van? – érdeklődött Sesshoumaru.

A lány megütközve nézett rá; nem számított arra, hogy Sesshoumarut érdekelheti bárki sorsa, főleg egy halandó apró-cseprő problémái.

– Semmi – rázta meg végül a fejét.

– Ne hazudj, halandó – nézett rá élesen Sesshoumaru, hangja fagyos volt, mint az északi szél.

Kagome elfordította tekintetét, így megint a szorosan őket követő Inuyasháékat látta.

– Csak néha annyira furcsán tud viselkedni... – válaszolta végül.

– Inuyasha?

A lány bólintott, mire egy kis szünet következett, aztán a démon ismét megszólalt:

– Miért tartasz vele?

– Az ékkövet én törtem össze... kötelességemnek érzem, hogy összegyűjtsem a darabjait... Inuyasha pedig... hát, ő meg már régóta fel akarja használni a Shikon no Tamát... – magyarázta Kagome, óvatosan, nehogy túl sokat áruljon el.

– Hogy teljesen szellemmé váljon? – kérdezett rá Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nem válaszolt, a démon pedig még egy darabig fürkészte a lány arcát.

– Tehát igen... sejtettem, hogy ez a célja... túlságosan kiszámítható – jegyezte meg végül Sesshoumaru.

Fájdalom járta át a testét, ahogy magához tért. Kinyitotta a szemét, de semmi változást nem érzékelt. Minden ugyanolyan sötét volt. Az orra hegyéig sem látott el, csoda volt, hogy egyáltalán még érezte, van teste... egy kicsit mocorgott, s ekkor rá kellett jönnie, hogy erős láncok tartják fogságban, több helyen is a falhoz van bilincselve. Mélyet lélegzett, s ismét fájdalom nyilallt a testébe. Összegörnyedt, de ettől csak rosszabb lett... érezte, hogy a hasán lévő seb még mindig nem záródott le, s minden egyes apró mozdulatával csak még több vér távozik belőle.

A vértje még mindig rajta volt, ez némiképp nehezítette a légzését és a gyógyulását is. Aztán eszébe jutottak Naraku szavai... _„A fekete drágakő... az védelmezett eddig... most Sesshoumarunál van..."_ egy néma könnycsepp gördült le a gondolatra Aini arcán.

– Sesshoumaru... – suttogta bele kétségbeesetten a sötétbe, mintha erőt meríthetne a férfi nevéből.

A második nap reggelén érkeztek el a faluba. A terv a következő volt: amíg Sesshoumaru belopózik a kastélyba, addig Inuyasha és barátai lefoglalják Narakut, így a kutyaszellemnek lesz elég ideje, hogy épségben kihozza onnan Ainit. Utána pedig csatlakozik az öccséhez, Naraku ellen.

– Jyaken, te itt maradsz!

– Igenis, nagyuram! – bólintott a kis démon.

Egy fa árnyékából figyelték, hogyan csalogatja elő Inuyasha előbb Kagurát, majd pedig Narakut. A csata elkezdődött, mindenki igyekezett a legjobb formáját hozni. Mikor Sesshoumaru úgy érezte, eljött az idő és Narakuék minden figyelmét lefoglalja Inuyasháék elpusztítása, végre elszánta magát.

Mióta elkezdődött a harc, felváltva figyelte a kastélyt, s a küzdő feleket. Az épületen talált egy őrizetlenül hagyott ablakot, ami elég magasan volt ahhoz, hogy senki se tudjon felmászni oda segítség nélkül vagy észrevétlenül. De Sesshoumaru – szellem lévén – könnyedén elrugaszkodott a földről, s a következő pillanatban már puhán ért talajt az ablakpárkányon. Bemászott a hideg kőfolyosóra, s elindult jobbra, amerre egy lépcsőt látott. Lesietett, ahogy a lába bírta. Sejtette, hogy Naraku a kastély börtönében tartja fogva Ainit, az pedig minden valószínűség szerint itt is mélyen a föld alatt, az épület alapjaiban húzódik.

Alig telt bele fél perc és már megérezte Aini illatát... összeráncolta homlokát, mikor megérezte vérének szagát, s gyorsabbra fogta lépteit. Hamar odaért a megfelelő cella elé, s egy rántással kitépte az ajtót a helyéről. Egy pillanatra ledermedt a látványtól, ami fogadta.

Aini a földön térdelt, láthatóan alig volt eszméleténél (vagy egyáltalán nem), teste nagy részét pedig vér borította el, a saját vére, miközben a láncok fogságában szenvedett... Sesshoumaru hamar visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét és lehajolt hozzá. Karmai egy suhintására a láncok lekulcsolódtak Ainiről, s ő előrebukott. A szellem elkapta és óvatosan felemelte őt, menyasszonyi fogásban. Aztán észrevette, hogy a botja oda van támasztva az ajtó mellé. Azt is felkapta, s kisietett a cellából, karjai közt Ainivel.

Hamar felért a lépcsők tetejére, s a szabad ablakhoz. Felmászott a párkányra, aztán megfeszítette izmait, hogy leugorjon a fűre. Puhán ért földet, nehogy a nő állapota rosszabbra forduljon. Aini mocorogni kezdett, s lassan kinyitotta szemét, miközben a szellem a fák felé vette az irányt.

– Sesshoumaru... – suttogta erőtlenül, mire a férfi rámosolygott.

– Most már minden rendben lesz.

– Tényleg... te vagy... az? – kérdezte akadozva Aini, miközben felemelte kezét, hogy megérintse a szellem arcát. – Nem csak... egy újabb... csalóka... álom...?

– Nem az... én vagyok – felelte Sesshoumaru, s lágyan lefektette a fűre Ainit. – Pihenj, itt biztonságban leszel...

– Sesshoumaru... – a nő elkapta a kimonója ujját, mikor látta, hogy feláll.

– Most már nem kell aggódnod – mondta biztatóan a kutyaszellem, s Aini végre megnyugodott.

Nagyon sóhajtott és mély álomba merült. Sesshoumaru a mellette tébláboló Jyakenhez szólt, miközben le sem vette tekintetét a nőről.

– Vigyázz rá – hiába volt ez egy parancs, hangja mégis lágynak tűnt.

– Természetesen, nagyuram! – bólogatott hevesen Jyaken, bár Sesshoumaru ezt csak a szeme sarkából láthatta.

A szellem elővarázsolta valahonnan a fekete drágakövet és Aini kezébe tette. Mellérakta a botját, aztán pedig felállt. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett rá, aztán előhúzta a Toukijint és elsietett a csata színhelyére.

A seb rohamosan gyógyult és a láncok szorítása okozta kisebb sérülések már el is tűntek. Csak egy kis heg volt a hasán tátongó seb helyén, mikor magához tért.

– Agh... – Aini óvatosan felült.

– Feküdjön vissza, Aini-sama, még pihennie kell!

– Jyaken? – pislogott a kis démonra a nő, mire az bólintott.

Aini azonban nem feküdt vissza, hanem felállt. Amikor pedig a kezére támaszkodott, akkor vette észre, hogy valami nem engedi meg, hogy rendesen tenyereljen. Lenézett a kezére és meglátta benne a fekete drágakövet. Visszaesett a térdére.

– Sesshoumaru... – suttogta kicsit összezavarodva, aztán megnézte a hasát és örömmel vette észre, hogy már a heg is eltűnt onnan. – Megmentett... – Aini arcára bárgyú mosoly ült ki. Csak úgy cikáztak fejében a gondolatok, szívében az érzelmek. Aztán hirtelen Jyaken felé fordult:

– Hol van most?

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – kérdezett vissza a kis démon, mire a nő bólintott. – Harcol... Naraku ellen, de...

Jyaken már sosem fejezhette be, ugyanis Aini azonnal felpattant és felkapta a botját is. A végére illesztette a drágakövet és azonnal futni kezdett abba az irányba, ahonnan a csatazajt hallotta. Hamarosan pedig megérezte Sesshoumaru finom illatát is a levegőben...

Habár, már sokkal jobban érezte magát, most, hogy a sebei begyógyultak, még mindig eléggé kimerült volt. Mire odaért a harctérre (ami a kastély kapu előtt volt), nagyon kifáradt és kapkodva vette a levegőt. Ki kellett fújnia magát, mielőtt előjön a fák rejtekéből. Megállt egy pillanatra és néhány mély levegővétel után ismét jobban érezte magát. Ekkor végre kilépett az árnyékok közül.

Sesshoumaru hiába próbált Naraku közelébe jutni, az erős szél nem engedte. Ráadásul öccse képtelen volt előhozni a szélbordát, amíg Kagura meg nem engedte neki. Kagome már kilőtte majdnem az összes nyílvesszőjét, de az erős szél félreseperte... ahogyan eltérítette Sango hatalmas bumerángját is. Tehetetlenek voltak.

Egyetlen egy esélyük volt: ha valahogy ártalmatlanná teszik Kagurát, így végre Naraku közelébe férkőzhetnek. Sesshoumaru gondolt egyet és belevágott az erős szélbe a Toukijinnel, ami felé tartott. Legnagyobb meglepetésére úgy tűnt, mintha valóban „megsebezte" volna a szelet, ugyanis az ereje legalább a felére csökkent.

Új lendülettel indult harcba, s egyre közelebb került Kagurához. A szélboszorkány már későn vette észre a veszélyt. Hiába ugrott el Sesshoumaru csapása elől, a kard ereje súlyosan megsebesítette, s sérült lábban ért földet, néhány méterrel arrébb. A szél lassacskán elült, s úgy tűnt, Kagura már nem tud felállni. A kutyaszellem alakja fenyegetően magaslott fölé, mikor elé lépett.

A szélboszorkány felnézett rá. Szemében könnyek gyűltek, de nem engedte őket kicsordulni.

– Sesshoumaru... – szólította meg a férfit; hangja remegett, mint az őszi falevelek a szélben.

A démon jéghideg pillantást vetett rá, s csapásra emelte kardját, miközben ezt mondta:

– Megtámadtad a nőt, akit szeretek... pusztulj! – egy villámgyors és precíz vágással a másodperc töredéke alatt megszabadította Kagurát a földi élet fogságából...

Aztán neszezést hallott a háta mögül, s megcsapta orrát Aini finom illata. Megfordult, s ő pont akkor lépett ki a fák rejtekéből. Már éppen indult volna felé, hogy visszatessékelje, mielőtt még Naraku észreveszi, azonban már elkésett ezzel:

– Na lám, felébredt Csipkerózsika! – a férfi gúnyos hangja végigzengett az egész mezőn.

Aini kihúzta magát, s büszke léptekkel indult el feléje, miközben a harc megállt, s Inuyasha és csapat felváltva pislogtak rá, aztán pedig Narakura.

– Naraku... – suttogta vérfagyasztó hangon Aini, még így is mindenki tisztán hallotta őt, hangja betöltötte a teret.

Dobbantott egyet botjával, s fekete füst kezdett terjengeni abból a pontból, ahol hozzáért. Még egyszer megismételte ezt, s a drágakőben homályos alakok mozogtak, hogy aztán ismét eltűnjenek, a füst pedig egyre terjedt, Naraku felé. A félszellem észrevette, hogy megint ugyanazt a varázslatot akarja használni ellene, mint legutóbb, de ismét későn reagált: Aini nyitott tenyerével rámutatott, így Naraku képtelen volt megmozdulni.

– Nem hagyom, hogy megint meglógj...! – mondta csendesen a nő, aztán kinyitotta szemét és élesen a többiekre nézett:

– Mire vártok még? Öljétek meg!

Mindenki meglepve pislogott, végül Sesshoumaru és Inuyasha tért előbb magához a döbbenettől, s azonnal támadásba lendültek. Naraku még a kisujját sem tudta megmozdítani, így nem tudott elmenekülni sem, s a Szélborda, valamint a Souryuuha egyszerre találta el.

– Ááááááhh...! – Naraku hallatott még egy utolsó, kétségbeesett kiáltást, mielőtt teste millió darabokra porladt volna, csak egy csillogó ékkődarabot hagyva maga után...

– Végre... vége... – Aini leengedte kezét, s szinte ezzel egyidőben a térdére esett.

Zihálva vette a levegőt: nagyon kimerült, a varázslat sokat kivett belőle és még mindig nem nyerte vissza teljesen régi erejét. Sesshoumaru azonnal odarohant és lehajolt hozzá. Aini lassan felnézett rá.

– Sesshoumaru...

– Azt mondtam, hogy maradj ott – mondta a kutyaszellem. – De... most már jobban vagy?

– Igen – bólintott a nő és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

Sesshoumaru szorosan átölelte. Örült, hogy Aini jól van és életben van és nem akarta soha többé elveszíteni.

– Örülök, hogy itt vagy velem... – mondta végül, mire Aini felnézett rá és elmosolyodott.

– Én is, Sesshoumaru, én is... – suttogta halkan.

Amíg Miroku a tenyerét nézegette csodálkozva, hogy ilyen hirtelen eltűnt róla a lyuk, s próbált hozzászokni ehhez az újfajta érzéshez, addig Kagome odasietett ahhoz a hatalmas ékkődarabhoz, ami Naraku után maradt. Mikor megérintette, azonnal megtisztult; a gonosz csillogást a tiszta fény ereje vette át. Közelebb emelte a szeméhez, hogy jobban megvizsgálhassa és szinte látta, hogy még hány darab hiányzik belőle.

– Három darab... – suttogta elgondolkozva. – Amik Kougánál vannak... már csak azok hiányoznak.

– Kohaku... – összerezzent Sango síri hangjára.

Megfordult és látta, hogy Miroku vigasztalni próbálja. Lehajolt hozzá és átölelte, Sango a vállán zokogott. Magában Kagome azért imádkozott, hogy a szerzetes ezúttal visszafogja magát és ne csináljon semmi őrültséget, ami normális esetben eszébe jutna; és legnagyobb meglepetésére nem kellett csalódnia benne. Miroku csak Sango haját simogatta csendesen, hogy a lány lenyugodhasson kicsit, s hagyta, hogy az ő vállán sírja ki magát.

Inuyasha váratlanul Kagome mellett termett, s a lány ugrott egyet ijedtében, amiért ilyen hirtelen jelent meg mellette. Aztán halkan hozzáfordult:

– Már csak az a három ékkőszilánk hiányzik, amelyek Kouga lábában vannak...

– Tudom, hallottam – biccentett csendesen a félszellem. – Szegény Sango... sajnálom.

– Igen – bólintott a lány. – Én is... nagyon nehéz lehet neki... – hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor megérezte, a fiú átöleli.

– Inu... yasha... – nézett fel rá pironkodva Kagome, azonban ő nem szólt semmit, csak még jobban magához szorította.

Kagome halványan elmosolyodott és fejét a félszellem vállára hajtotta. Igaz, hogy sok szörnyűségen kellett átmenniük, ő mégis örült, amiért ilyen barátai lehetnek és hogy bármikor számíthat rájuk... és... hogy Inuyasha ilyen kedves most vele...

Hamarosan útra keltek, és elköszöntek Sesshoumaruéktól.

– Hé, öcsi... kösz – nyögte ki nagy nehezen a kutyaszellem.

Inuyasha szája sarkában egy pici mosoly jelent meg és bólintott felé.

– Azért ne hidd, hogy ezzel vége... és ne merészelj meghalni más keze által! – figyelmeztette őt Sesshoumaru. – A mi harcunknak még nincs vége...

– Persze, bátyám... – felelte élesen Inuyasha. – Én is megígérem neked, hogy én foglak megölni, senki más!

– Inuyasha... – Kagome meghúzta kicsit a fiú kimonójának ujját. – Induljunk most már...

– Jó – bólintott a félszellem.

Aini és Sesshoumaru nézték a távozó kis csapatot, miközben a Nap elérte a horizontot és narancsvörösre festette a vidéket. Mikor Inuyasháék eltűntek az alkonyi homályban, Sesshoumaru Aini felé fordult, s hirtelen felkapta őt.

– Hé...! Mit... mit csinálsz? – vonta kérdőre a nő.

– Hazaviszlek – felelte nemes egyszerűséggel a szellem.

– Haza...?

– Igen – bólintott a démon és mélyen Aini szemébe nézett, aki kisvártatva elmosolyodott és bólintott.

Átölelte Sesshoumaru nyakát, ahogy lassan felemelkedtek a csatamezőről a hűvös és friss levegőbe és még szorosabban odabújt hozzá. Fáradt volt már és a szemei lassan elnehezedtek, ahogy az álmosság egyre inkább úrrá lett rajta. De nem félt. Biztonságban érezte magát Sesshoumaru karjaiban. Elmosolyodott, mikor rájött, mi ez az érzés... úgy aludt el...

A démon nézte Aini békés, mosolygó arcát, miközben a felhőket szelték. Gondolatban egy ígéretet tett neki: _„Sosem engedem, hogy bármi bántódásod essen... szeretlek."_

Vége


End file.
